A New Beginning
by smurphyskies
Summary: They found the tusk now they need just to deliver it to the Ministry of Culture so they can get some well-earned rest. Or what happens after pizza with Meenu.
1. Chapter 1

"It's not too late."

Chloe bit her lip, looking from a painting she'd been giving Nadine some background on to the woman herself. While Chloe was nothing short of amused, Nadine just looked annoyed. Considering Sam hadn't stayed quiet for more than two minutes since they arrived at the Ministry of Culture she wasn't surprised. If anything, she was surprised Nadine hadn't made him shut up.

"Just walk right back out that door." Sam clapped his hands and pointed out the waiting room to the front door. "There's no shame in it."

Nadine shook her head. "He really doesn't know when to quit."

Chloe leaned in a little closer. "Not quite sure he can help it, love."

"Pity for the rest of us."

"Think about it guys-" Sam tried to get close to Chloe but the dangerous glint in Nadine's eye made him stop short. "Come on Chloe, seriously. You know what they'll give us?"

"It's going to be fine, Sam." They wouldn't get millions or close to it, but Chloe knew placing the tusk in the Ministry of Culture's possession was the right thing. A few years, or even months ago she would have given herself hell for the decision, but the search for the tusk had brought out something she tried to hide for some time.

"Pennies." Sam's started sprinkling imaginary pennies on the ground. "Not enough to even get home probably."

"We won't get pennies." Chloe tried not to laugh, but it was hard when Sam was being so ridiculous.

"He's going to get more than pennies if he doesn't shut it." Nadine hissed, hands clenching and unclenching slowly.

"We might as well get pennies." Sam started pacing again. "We damn sure won't get what that thing is worth."

"Sam, I can promise you that we won't get pennies." Chloe shook her head as she watched Sam groan, half expecting him to start having a fit. "We're in , we'd get paise."

"Come on." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm being serious here."

"You are not being serious." Nadine who'd heard enough of Sam's prattling shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're whining."

"What?" Sam had been in his own world plotting and hadn't heard Nadine.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at Sam's goofy confused face. "What happened to nice?"

"He's annoying." If there was one thing Nadine couldn't stand it was a whinner.

"I'm fairly certain that he's been annoying." But Chloe had dealt with Nate enough that Sam wasn't a bother; just amusing more than anything. "Probably since birth."

"Hey," Sam popped up in front of them. "No whispering." Eyes on Chloe he nodded at Nadine whose he refused to look at because the woman's stare mad his hair stand on edge. "What did she say?"

"I said," Nadine leaned her head in, almost touching Chloe. "That you're whining."

"Whining?" Sam straightened to his full height, hoping it made it appear that he wasn't nearly as terrified of Nadine as he actually was. "I'm not whining. I'm just trying to make a little sense around here."

"Could call it crying if you prefer." Nadine liked that better since Sam's stomping around reminded her of an upset child.

"Alright, you two." Chloe moved between them before things could get worse. "Let's not make a mess on the nice people's floors."

"Won't be a mess." Nadine glared at Sam. "At least on the floor. His face might be a different story."

"Really?" Sam backed up. "Come on. Why so violent?"

"What can I say?" Nadine had the biggest grin on her face. "You bring it out in me."

Chloe didn't say anything else, simply locked eyes with Nadine who sighed and stood back shoulder's slumping. "Thank you for being the bigger person."

"Bigger person? She started it." Sam pointed at Nadine whose right hand twitched while his shoulder decided to remind him of the punch he'd received earlier. He doubted she even put her full power into it, but it still stung.

Chloe slowly licked the bottom of her lip, letting a soft exhale through her nose. "Sam."

"Right, right." Sam held up his hands and wandered back to his original position. "Forgot she's your favorite."

"Sam."

"Can do no wrong."

"Sam, mate. Shut it." Chloe nodded towards the door, where she could see a confused looking gentleman, who she hoped was the Minister of Culture, approaching. "Looks like we might have company."

"Damn it." Sam kicked the ground when he saw him, just knowing his time was up. Which felt like a crime because he was certain with a little more time he could have gotten through to Chloe. Nate and Sam had said she was all about her money, but it seemed they didn't know her as well as they thought.

"Sorry, Sam." Chloe patted him on the shoulder, not feeling the least bit bad for him. "Guess you can't win them all."

"Hello." The gentlemen smiled politely, eyes taking in the ragged appearance of the trio. "I was told that a young woman wanted to speak with me."

"That would be me." Chloe went into her explanation before Sam had a chance to open his mouth and potentially ruin things.

Following her explanation, the Minister stayed quiet for a long moment, eyes going from Chloe, to Nadine, to Sam and finally back to Chloe. Slowly his lips curled up into a smile that set off a fit of laughter.

"Great." Sam drawled. "Guy doesn't even believe us." Seeing an opening he took a step towards Chloe. "Maybe we should- "

"Can it Drake." Nadine kicked the back of Sam's foot and tugging him back by his shirt.

Gradually the Minister's laughter faded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Once his face was dry it turned serious. "That was a very entertaining story, young lady. Now you've had your fun, but I believe it is time for you to go."

Chloe just smiled and looked over her shoulder at Nadine.

Nadine stepped forward, knowing almost immediately what the other woman wanted. Reaching into her cargo pocket she pulled out the tusk, which she had been holding onto since the two women decided it was best not to let Sam anywhere near it. Handing it to Chloe she moved back to her original spot next to Sam who was almost whimpering. "You're ridiculous."

"All that money." Sam closed his eyes and sighed, wondering why he just couldn't have nice things.

"I believe." Chloe held the tusk up for the Minster to see, thoroughly enjoying watching his jaw drop. "This will corroborate my very entertaining story."

Following a lengthy apology from the Minister, Chloe allowed him to examine the tusk up close. When he finally held it back out for Chloe to take there was a small frown on his face. "I'm not sure what you expect to get for this young lady, but I doubt we can offer it to you here."

"Actually." Chloe might have been offended if a large sum of money hadn't been her original goal. "It's not about the money." Taking one last good look at the tusk, Chloe smiled and held it back out. "This is beauty is an important part of India's history and it belongs where her people can appreciate it."

"Really?" The Minister's smile nearly took over his whole face as he gently took the tusk back into his hands. "You don't want anything?"

Sam groaned and for a second Nadine thought she might watch him faint because she certainly wasn't going to catch him.

"Actually…"

While Chloe couldn't get millions out of the Ministry of Culture she did get was able to get a fair sum. Even managing to sweet talk, the Minister into getting them hotel rooms while everything was sorted. As they rode over to the hotel all Chloe could think about, with the tusk no longer in their possession, was the nice hot shower she planned on enjoying once they reached the hotel.

One thing that always kept Chloe going through the dirt and gunfire beside a nice payday was knowing that when it was all done she would be able to indulge in a shower. Typically followed by food and sleep. The food had already been taken care of thanks to pizza with Meenu and since the quick clean up they'd down before heading out to the Ministry of Culture didn't count, now all Chloe needed was a proper shower and sleep. All of which she pictured doing alone.

"Two?" Sam looked at the two rooms keys in Chloe's hands. "Are they serious? That's the best they could come up with?" Sighing he scratched his neck. "I mean, it's not like we didn't just give them some priceless treasure or anything."

For a moment Chloe dared to wonder if she could stick Nadine and Sam together.

"Fine." Figuring he just wasn't going to win, Sam sighed and pointed between the two rooms. "Which's one's mine?"

"Why do you assume you get a room to yourself?" Nadine took Chloe's new bag without question when the other woman held it out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam stepped out of Chloe's way, wondering where she was going but didn't say anything too distracted by the chance to mess with Nadine. "Did you want to share Nadine? Because I didn't think I was your type."

"Doubt crybaby is many people's type." Nadine watched Chloe out of her peripheral go over to the representative from the Ministry of Culture.

"Crybaby?" Sam's voice reached a pitch that made Nadine's eyebrow raise. Clearing his throat, he lowered his voice. "How many times do I have to explain that I was just trying to make a little sense."

"Didn't sound like sense." Sense didn't make Nadine's ears want to start bleeding. "Sounded like crying."

"Making," Sam stressed the word with hands. "Sense."

"Crying."

"You know." Sam rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "You'd think you be nicer to me after I saved your life."

"Not really considering you also tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me!"

"Ja." Nadine smiled, thinking back.

"Multiple times!"

"We see how that worked out." Nadine was almost certain the Drake's couldn't be killed.

"Yup." Sam laughed, feeling pleased with himself. Slipping a fresh pack of cigarettes out his shirt he grinned. "Still here, still drop-dead handsome."

"And crying like a big baby." Nadine snatched the pack out his hand and shoved it back in his shirt. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out of the hotel because of Sam's habit.

"Hey!"

"Why are you so loud? Maybe you should sleep outside since you want to scream like a beast." Nadine smirked. "You certainly smell like you belong outside."

"Oh, that's real nice." Sam let out a short hard laugh. "You know, you don't exactly smell like roses sweetheart."

Nadine grin dropped, eyes narrowing. "Call me sweetheart again."

Sam grinned at her. "Sweet-"

"Of course, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes." Chloe didn't know how she even for a second thought that they could be put in a room together. Stepping between them, she faced Nadine, eyes begging the other woman to once again resist killing Sam. To save his life and get him out of the way she held a key out behind her head. "That's for your room, Sam."

"Why thank you, Chloe." Sam plucked the key out of her hands, grinning at Nadine who scowled back over Chloe's shoulder. "You shouldn't have."

"Right." Chloe waved him off before turning her attention back to Nadine. "Well China," Chloe smiled at Nadine until she stopped glaring at Sam and smiled back. "Hope you aren't tired of me yet. Not that you could be of course."

"Think I can manage." Nadine was too busy smiling at Chloe to see Sam shaking his head at them both.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" Sam mumbled under his breath as he got his door open. He hadn't been sure at first, but he thought that there might have been a little something going on between the two women. If he wasn't still terrified of Nadine he might have even said something. He definitely would have taken a picture to show to Nate. "Guess I'll see you ladies in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Sam." Chloe took her bag back from Nadine, handing over the key to their room, guessing Nadine would want to go in first. Nadine struck her as the type.

"Let's see what priceless treasure gets you." Sam nudged his room door open with his foot. Slinging his bag over his shoulder Sam stepped inside, the door closing behind him. "Eh. They could do better."

"He's an idiot." Nadine shook her head before unlocking the room she was sharing with Chloe and stepping inside. Despite no immediate threats she checked the room to make sure it was good to go.

"He's certainly something." Chloe waited for Nadine to wave her in before following.

The room was a decent size. Two beds, couch, all fairly standard hotel room accommodations. Nothing that made Chloe get excited, except for the balcony which she quickly went to investigate, dropping her bag on a bed as she passed.

Once she went over the emergency exits and evacuation plan Nadine dropped her bag on the bed and joined Chloe who was leaning against the railing eyes looking out in the city. "Nice view."

The balcony provided a wide view of the city which was still bristling with activity late at night.

Chloe glanced at Nadine out the corner of her eye. Having been privileged to quite a few sides of Nadine, Chloe found relaxed Nadine was one of her favorites. "It's beautiful."

Nadine caught Chloe staring and nearly started blushing, not used to having people look at her the way Chloe did.

"Let's see what else we're working with? Hmm." Chloe playfully bumped her hip into Nadine and went to investigate the bathroom. Peeking inside Chloe spotted a shower she swore she'd seen in her dreams. "Would you look at this."

Nadine stopped behind Chloe who stepped to the side. Glancing around the large bathroom she nodded her head. "It's nice."

Chloe drifted over to the massive bathtub that she had just noticed. Taking a seat on the edge she slowly let herself sink in. Closing her eyes when she hit the bottom and sighing.

"What are you doing?" Nadine laughed, stepping further inside.

"It's lovely." Chloe's eyes opened halfway, a lazy smile on her face. "I think I want to live in it."

"You haven't even gotten into it yet."

Nadine chuckled as she watched Chloe try to get out and fail, twice, before going to help. "Where do you live?"

"You mean when I'm not getting thrown around by psychopaths?" Chloe took Nadine's hand with a grateful smile and stood up. Doing her best not to let on how bad her ribs were bothering her.

"Do you get thrown around by many?" Nadine placed a hand on Chloe's back, steadying her.

"You'd be surprised." Chloe drifted over to the sink to see what goodies would be coming back with her after their adventure was truly finished.

Nadine was almost certain she would not. Be angry maybe, but not surprised.

"And to answer your question," Chloe took a whiff of some soap she decided was definitely coming with her. "I live in London."

"Really?" Nadine leaned back against the wall by the door. "Not Australia?"

"Easier for me to do business in London." Chloe set down some shampoo that would not be going in her bag.

"That where you're headed once we're done here?" Nadine took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Probably should pop in." Chloe faced Nadine, leaning against the sink. "What about you?"

"Where do I live?" When Chloe nodded Nadine continued. "There's a place in Johannesburg."

"Is it nice?"

"My place or Johannesburg?"

"Both."

Nadine shrugged. "Both are nice I suppose. Every place has its issues."

Chloe hopped up on the sink. "And are you going back there?"

"I don't need to."

"Really?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Nadine hoped Chloe wasn't regretting things already.

"No." Though Chloe did wonder how long it would be before Nadine tired of her and left, just like everyone else. One reason why she always tried to leave first. "Just wondering."

"There's not a lot back there for me." Nadine figured eventually she would have to go back, but at the moment she was more interested in seeing how things worked out with Chloe.

"Fair enough." Chloe bit her lip, legs swinging back and forth. "Want to come home with me then?"

Nadine eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Why not." Chloe shrugged, trying to seem impartial. "Give us time to plan our next grand adventure."

"Next big adventure." Nadine undid her ponytail, enjoying having her hair down for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. "Where's that going to be?"

"You know." Chloe's legs stopped swinging for a moment, before picking right back up. "That's a good question. What are you thinking?"

"Me?" Nadine's eyes widened slightly.

"No Sam." Chloe laughed. "Yes, you."

"I don't know." Nadine's cheeks felt warm, but it was something she was beginning to realize was something she'd have to get used to being around Chloe. "Treasure hunting isn't exactly my field of expertise."

"Well not yet anyway," Chloe hopped off the counter, strolling up to Nadine. "But you're a quick study."

Nadine grinned.

"We'll have you sorted in no time." Feeling cheeky, Chloe playfully tapped Nadine on the nose before slipping out the bathroom. "For now. I guess we'll just have to relax."

"Of course." Nadine followed, figuring they had earned their rest "We can plan later."

"There's an idea." Never the type to enjoy being cooped up, Chloe headed for the balcony. Leaning against the railing she took a deep breath in, her ribs immediately making her regret it.

Nadine appeared at her side, mouth set in a frown. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Chloe put on a big smile, waving her off. "Nothing a shower and some sleep won't fix."

"Why don't you go shower then?" Nadine nodded towards the bathroom.

"Oh, I can wait. You go first. Call it a thank you." Catching Nadine's eye Chloe's voice softened. "For earlier."

"Earlier?" It took a few short seconds, but when Nadine realized Chloe was talking about going after the train she wasn't sure how to respond. Eyes falling to the floor, face warming again she shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Didn't feel like nothing." But then Chloe had been feeling a lot of things since teaming up with Nadine. In the beginning, she wasn't even sure if they'd been able to put up with each other long enough to find the tusk. Yet despite the rough start, Chloe didn't know how she would have ever gotten the tusk without her. The two of them just worked, despite their initial kinks. It wasn't something Chloe was used to, but she also didn't want to run away like she had been known to in the past. It just all felt different with Nadine, better.

"I couldn't let you go alone." Nadine looked surprised the words had come out her mouth.

"Sam was ready to go."

"Right." Because Sam had been so helpful.

"Either way." Chloe gently touched Nadine's hand, getting the other woman to look at her. Warm brown eyes making Chloe's stomach do things that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I-" Nadine wanted to explain why'd she gone; which was the same reason she'd been so against going in the first place. While it was nice going to bed knowing she'd helped people instead of bringing chaos for once, it hadn't been her primary reason for going. No, it was the woman who'd dropped into her life, dragged her through hell, showed her beauty she'd never dreamed of, helped her deal with things that she just wished she could forget. She wanted to tell Chloe that despite not knowing each other long just the thought of losing her had been too hard to bare. But she couldn't get out, all she could manage was. "You're welcome."

Chloe waited, thinking Nadine was going to say more, that she looked like she wanted to, but when she didn't she smiled softly. "Well, hopefully, we never have to do it again. I think we can both agree that it's okay to never do it again."

Nadine snorted, making Chloe grin. "Definitely."

"Not that we didn't have fun."

"Ja.' Nadine shook her head. "Asav seemed to have a lot of fun time tossing me around." Which had hurt, but not nearly as bad as when Nadine thought Asav had killed Chloe.

Chloe poked Nadine's side. "Had his fun with me too if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." It just made her feel guilty for not being able to put down Asav by herself.

"Well." Chloe clapped her hands together, breaking Nadine's concentration liked she'd hoped for. "Try a shower, they do wonders you know."

"You don't want to go first?" Nadine was surprised Chloe had even left the bathroom, let alone was offering to let her shower first.

"What? You think I shoulder go first" Chloe held her arms out, showing off her dirty frame, "Do I look that bad?"

"No." Nadine was embarrassed by how quickly she answered, but was just as grateful that she wasn't blushing. "No, you look-"

"Filthy?"

"No."

"Grimy?"

"You look good."

"Liar." Chloe laughed, arms dropping. "I'm filthy."

"I'm just as bad."

"Well," Chloe drawled. "I wasn't going to say anything love, but since you brought it up." She leaned in to whisper. "You have looked better."

"Smelled better too." Nadine could smell herself and she did not smell good.

"At least you don't smell as bad as Sam."

"I would hope so."

"Let's see what we've got here." Sam popped up next door, waving when he saw them. "Hey ladies."

"Hi Sam." Chloe was surprised he hadn't popped up sooner.

Nadine was almost certain that Sam was some sort of curse or at least penance for all the wrongdoings she'd committed over the years.

"Seriously Drake?" Nadine pointed at the towel which was the only thing Sam was wearing. "No one wants to see that."

"Actually." Sam puffed out his chest, grinning. "You'd be surprised how many ladies want a piece of this."

"Oh, I doubt it."

Chloe tried not to laugh and after the initial snort of laughter, she did manage to keep the rest in. Not that Sam's pitiful puppy dog pot and stomp off helped.

Nadine shook her head as she watched Sam's balcony door slam shut and the curtains close.

"And to think I thought about putting you to in a room together."

"You what?" Nadine looked at Chloe liked she'd lost her mind, which she obviously had for a brief moment.

"The idea did not last long."

"You could always stay with Sam if you're that tired of me." Nadine tried not to look put off, but judging from Chloe's face she didn't do as good of a job as she thought.

"Oh, no. I'm good." One Drake brother was more than enough for Chloe. Especially when there were perhaps other options to consider. "And I'm not tired of you."

"You sure?" The premise had been joking, but Nadine was serious. She wasn't the type to stick around long where she wasn't wanted.

"Positive." Chloe pursed her lips, looking out into the distance, trying to appear uninterested. "You're not tired of me, already are you?"

"I was tired of you after you left me waiting on you in a war zone."

"That feels fair." Chloe chuckled. "And now?"

"We discovered two ancient cities. I'm over it now."

"Well, that's good." Chloe drummed her fingers against the railing, smiling. "You know. I'm not the type to question adults and their decisions..."

"But."

"You're sure about Shoreline? You were very keen to get it back when we started this."

"A lot of things have changed since then."

"They have." Chloe could admit that.

"I wasn't trying to get Shoreline back for me. Not really." Nadine rarely got to do things for herself. "If I'm being honest I never really wanted it in the place, but..." Nadine sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, I get it." Chloe's hand hovered briefly before resting it on Nadine's shoulder. When Nadine looked at her, Chloe gave her a warm smile. "I get it."

"Ja?"

"Oh yeah. Trying to live up to the old family standard." Chloe chuckled. "That's right up my alley as you can see."

"Can't argue with you on that one."

"You really can't and for what it's worth." Chloe's squeezed Nadine's shoulder. "You've done what you can. Some things you just have to let go."

"Ja." Nadine took a deep breathe in, exhaling slowly. "You're right."

"Of course, I am." Chloe's arm dropped, dangling over the railing. "I'm always right."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh, it's fine. I know what you meant."

"Cheeky."

"Always love."

Nadine pushed off the railing, shaking her head. "I think I'm going to go shower before you change your mind."

"Smart woman." Chloe followed Nadine inside, closing the door behind them. "Just try and save me some hot water."

"I'll think about it." Nadine grabbed her bag off the bed and headed for the shower.

"Oh wait," Chloe grabbed a robe off Nadine's bed, tossing it to Nadine when she turned around. "Might as well enjoy the hospitality."

"Why not." Nadine took the robe with a grateful smile, slipping into the bathroom.

Once the shower had started up and run for a good minute Chole let herself sink into the couch. Aching body trying to relax she took a breath in and winced, her ribs reminding her that breathing could, in fact, be very painful.

Nadine didn't strike Chloe as the type to take long so she distracted herself by going through the small treasures she found during their adventure. Every time she picked up a new treasure her mind took her back to when she first picked it up.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"What?" Chloe looked up to see Nadine in her robe standing over her, drying her thick wet curls.

"I asked what you were going to do with them?" Nadine slung her towel over her shoulder, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well," Chloe stood up, stretching her stiff muscles and this time not managing to wince as she remembered her delicate ribs. "Some I'll keep. The rest I'll sell."

"Here or would you get more somewhere else?"

"Here would be ideal." Gathering everything she put them in her bag. "Fancy some scouring to see who might be interested in our wares?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." Though Nadine didn't say anything she liked how easily Chloe was able to include her. "I might be busy."

"Oh really?" Chloe chuckled as she set her bag down and picked up the other robe.

"I'm a very busy woman."

"Alright China. Well, you check your schedule and let me know. For now." Chloe slung the robe over her shoulder. "I'm off to the shower. You did leave me some hot water I hope."

"A bit."

"Aren't you a gracious one." Chloe winked at Nadine who delighted her by winking back. The large grin stayed on her face the whole way to the bathroom

The shower was sadly not everything Chloe had hoped for. When Chloe stepped into the hot water she realized just how battered she truly was. Normally she enjoyed a nice hot shower and the pressure would have been lovely on a normal day, but raining down on a battered body it was just rough. It took time and a delicate touch but she managed to get all the dirt and grime off. Once out the shower, she took her time drying off not trying to upset her injuries even further since every minute that passed added a little more to the pain scale. After slipping into her robe, she exited the bathroom to find Nadine standing by her bed fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Nadine peeked up at Chloe when she got closer. "How was your shower?"

"I've never been so happy to be so clean." Chloe dropped her dirty clothes into her bag and finished drying her hair, doing her best not to agitate her ribs further. "Thanks for saving me some hot water."

"You're welcome." Finished with her hair, Nadine sat on her bed watching Chloe. Finding it difficult to look away as Chloe finished drying her hair and shook her head.

Throwing her towel on top of her belongings Chloe drifted over to the balcony. Leaning against the railing she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just relax. Taking in the commotion of the city, enjoying the distinct lack of gunfire. She heard the door open, felt the other's woman's warmth as she settled in on her right, but kept her eyes closed.

"You know." Nadine cleared her throat, leaning against the railing. "It's not Belur or Halebidu, but it's still pretty nice."

Chloe opened her eyes, looking out into the distance, nodding her head. "It is." Getting an idea, she smiled and pushed off against the railing. "Actually, hold that thought."

"Frazer?" Nadine watched Chloe wander back inside. "What are you up to?"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

Chloe walked back onto the balcony, phone in hand. "You messed up and called me Chloe. No, take backs."

"Fine." Nadine eyed Chloe's camera, "What are you up to? Chloe." She made sure to stress Chloe's name.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm up to." Chloe leaned against the railing, back face the city. "Come on China. Big smile."

"Really?" Despite her protest, Nadine leaned in close, smiling.

"Yes really." Chloe leaned in a little closer, wrapping an arm around Nadine's neck. "Come on. You call that a big smile?"

Nadine playfully glared at Chloe before putting on the biggest smile she could manage given how tired she was.

"Much better." Chloe held up the camera. "Now say Chloe's the best."

"Chloe's an ass." At the last-minute, Nadine decided to make a funny face.

"You mean I have an excellent one." Chloe snapped the picture, laughing when she saw the face Nadine had made. "Oh, I think this one's my favorite."

Seeing how happy and carefree Chloe was made Nadine smile. "I like it."

Glancing up from her phone screen to see Nadine smiling at her made Chloe smile. Not minding in the least the effect the other woman's smile had on her. "Yeah. It's pretty nice. You know," Tucking her phone into her pocket, she turned around to face the city. "Maybe tomorrow we can celebrate properly and have a drink."

"Sounds good. Celebrating anything in particular or just not dying?"

"Not dying is good." Chloe chuckled. "But how about a new beginning?"

"Sounds damn good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"That took longer than expected."

Glancing up from her watch Nadine pushed off the balcony railing and stepped inside the hotel room, closing the door behind her. She expected to find Chloe waiting for her, preferably with an explanation for why she had decided to run off what felt like hours ago. Except Chloe was nowhere to be found and the front door was closed.

"And here I was figuring it would be a quick in and out." The bathroom door cracked open and Chloe peeked her head out, eyes searching. "Oh," She smiled when her eyes landed on Nadine. "There you are. Didn't see you when I first came in."

"I was out on the balcony." Nadine briefly recalled being annoyed with Chloe, but the other woman's smile made it hard to remember exactly what for.

"So right where I left you," Chloe leaned her head against the bathroom's doorway, body still out of view. "Does that mean you didn't get my ice?"

"Seriously?" Nadine's grin dropped as she remembered exactly why she was annoyed. "You just disappear and that's the first thing you say?" After she had suggested that they make use of the hotel's accommodations and get their clothes cleaned, they had sent them downstairs and gone back out on the balcony to relax. They'd been talking about everything and nothing for a while when Nadine mentioned how a nightcap would have been a nice. A slow smile had spread across Chloe's face and she was instructing Nadine to find some ice all while heading for the door and nearly mowed down the poor hotel working coming to bring them their clean clothes. Chloe had apologized and thanked the confused woman, taking the clothes from her and ducking into the bathroom. Then run out the door leaving a confused Nadine staring at the door wondering what had just happened.

"I really need it?" Chloe offered.

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Where did you run off too?"

"Well," Chloe shifted from one foot to the other, a pleased grin on her face. "You mentioned how a nightcap would have been nice, and I know we said we'd go for a drink tomorrow but," Biting down on her lip Chloe finally stepped out the bathroom door open, pulling a bottle from behind her back. "I thought your idea sounded better."

"Wait," Nadine's hadn't thought Chloe would take her seriously. "Chloe, I wasn't serious."

"But I was," Chloe shot back with a smirk. "Now, about my ice…"

"Your ice." Nadine shook her head, mouth in a tight line to keep herself from smiling as she marched over to the table by the balcony and picked up a silver pail. Making her way back over to Chloe she dangled it off her finger. "Happy?"

"I'm certainly not upset." Chloe followed after Nadine with a pleased grin.

Nadine set the pail back down on the table, Chloe setting the bottle right next to it.

"So then…" Nadine picked it up, turning it over slowly. "How'd you manage to get whisky at this hour?"

"Same way I manage to get a lot of things." Chloe said, with a wink before stepping away to find a pair of empty glasses.

"Which is how exactly?" Nadine set the bottle back down, eyebrow raised.

"By making good use of my charming personality, of course." Giving up one of her smaller treasures had helped, but only a little in her eyes.

"Really?" Nadine chuckled, not because she doesn't think Chloe is charming, but because if anything she was a little too charming. Charming enough to put ideas in Nadine's head that she wasn't sure she could afford to indulge in.

"What do you mean really?" Chloe set one glass on the table, hand going to her hip as she held out the other glass for Nadine. "Are you implying that I'm not charming?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Nadine took the glass from Chloe, their fingers grazing.

"Sure, you don't." Chloe pulled her hand away, biting the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from grinning like an idiot. It was hard given how absolutely adorable Nadine looked with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. A cheeky grin on her face she continued. "It's not as if we both don't know how charming I am. I got you to like me after all, didn't I?"

Nadine snorted but somehow managed to keep from smiling. "Who says I like you?"

"You don't?" Chloe eyebrows raised, eyes daring Nadine to lie.

"I…" Nadine knew for certain that she liked Chloe, she didn't really have to think about it. While part of her thought that the other woman might return her feelings she didn't know if she wanted to risk ruining the relationship they had built so far. "I'm still deciding."

"Don't worry, love," Chloe shrugged, not seeming all that worried as she picked up the whisky bottle. "Few drinks should help you decide."

"Few?" Nadine had been set on one drink, maybe two, not a few. "Exactly how many is a few?"

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe twisted off the top of the bottle. "More than three, less than six..ish?" She shrugged and seeing Nadine's weary expression laughed. "What's wrong? Worried I'll drink you under the table?"

"Not likely." Nadine knew she could handle her alcohol. Just like she knew that once she'd had a few her filter didn't like to work like it was supposed to.

"In that case, China," Chloe nodded at the ice pail. "Be a dear and share some of that ice."

"You do realize what time it is, don't you?" Nadine set her glass next to Chloe's and pulled the pail closer.

"Let's see," Chloe glided her finger just over Nadine's left hand which froze over the ice pail as Chloe stopped at Nadine's sleeve, slowly dragging it back so she could see the other woman's watch. "Oh." It was actually later then she imagined.

"That would be a no then." Nadine pulled down her sleeve, a small attempt to try and hide the goosebumps creeping up her arm. Pulling Chloe's glass closer she took her time dropping in ice. Using it as an excuse to not have to look at Chloe's who she could still feel looking at her.

"It might be a bit later than I imagined." Chloe honestly thought it was earlier since it was still dark outside.

"A bit?" Nadine finally started putting ice in her own glass.

"Yup, but it's fine," Chloe drummed her fingers on the table as she waited on Nadine to finish. Tempted to call the other woman out on the fact that she had yet to look her way again. "We'll just be starting our day off properly."

"Properly?" Nadine stepped out the way, so Chloe could fill their glasses. Eyebrows raising as she watched Chloe pour until both their glasses were brimming to the rim with whisky. "I think you meant to say hungover."

"No," Chloe shook her head with a teasing smirk, picking up both glasses. Managing to hand Nadine's hers all while not spilling a single drop. "I said exactly what I meant."

"Good thing we don't have anywhere important to be tomorrow while we wait on the Ministry."

"And there lies one of the best things about this treasure hunting gig, love," Chloe tapped her glass against Nadine's. "No formal hours." With a cheeky grin, she tilted her head back and swallowed down more than half of her glass with a satisfied groan.

Nadine doesn't mean to stare, but it's hard to look away when the tip of Chloe's tongue peeks out and slides over her bottom lip.

Chloe's eyes open again and briefly meet Nadine's, until the other woman decides she more interested in her own drink and finally tries it. Despite how brief the exchange was, Chloe didn't miss how Nadine's beautiful brown eyes managed to get just a little bit darker as they narrowed in on Chloe's lips and it puts a small smile on her face. "So," There's a sweet smile on her face as she watches Nadine try and avoid her gaze. "How do you like it."

"Oh." Nadine looks at Chloe, surprised she didn't call her out on staring because there was no denying she'd been caught. Glancing down at her glass she looks back at Chloe and nods her head. "Stuffs pretty good. Maybe you do have good taste after all."

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. "You could at least try not to sound so surprised."

Nadine shrugged. "Honestly wasn't so sure about your taste after you told me about Drake."

"Who hasn't dated someone that in hindsight, probably wasn't the best person for them." While Chloe had tried her best with Nate she had accepted that they just weren't a good fit. They worked better as friends and she still held out hope that one day she would find her fit.

"Suppose your right." Nadine picked up the bottle of whisky. "So, is this a favorite of yours?"

"Actually, it's my first time trying it," Chloe held out her hand and Nadine handed her the bottle. Smiling she ran her thumb over the label. "But I've always wanted to have a taste." Chloe gave Nadine a shy smile. "It was my dad's favorite."

"Really?" A cute wide smile lit up Nadine's face. "Did you go looking for it?"

"Walked right by it actually." Chloe chuckled as she recalled walking through a small store near the hotel and stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted what she thought looked like a familiar bottle. Once she confirmed that it was right stuff Chloe had to have it. "My dad used to have it to celebrate."

"Fitting that you found it then." Nadine smile turned shy as she held up her glass. "To your dad."

Setting the bottle back on the table Chloe tapped her glass against Nadine's with a bashful smile. "To my dad," With a bigger grin, she added. "And us."

"And us." Nadine watched Chloe finish her drink and decided to do the same.

"Next round then?" Chloe set her glass down, picking the bottle back up and wagging it at Nadine. "Or would you like to just go ahead and tap out now?"

"Didn't know it was a competition." Nadine kept her eyes on Chloe as she slipped the bottle out of her hands and poured them another round. "Hope you aren't a sore loser."

"Not win I win." Chloe picked her glass up bringing it up to her lips with a teasing smile. "Also, I thought it was too early."

"Who said that?"

"It's an impression I got."

"Don't know why," Nadine smirked. "I'm trying to start my day off properly."

Chloe laughed and took a small sip from her glass.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Chloe laughed to herself again as she went to sit down on her bed. "Just thinking about how I'm going to be a horrible influence on you."

"Going to be?" Nadine laughed as she grabbed the whisky and headed for her own bed. "Pretty sure we're past that point."

"Oh, no." Chloe drawled with a blatantly unashamed smirk, crossing her legs at the heel. "What have I done?"

"Try not to give yourself too much credit," Nadine set the bottle on the floor next to the side of her bed and sat down, facing Chloe. "I was pretty horrible before you showed up."

"You're hardly horrible," Chloe sat her glass on the floor and laid on her stomach, giving Nadine a warm smile that broke off into a smirk. "Though I do feel like I've already done some unrepairable damage already."

"Which you don't sound the least bit ashamed about."

"No, not really."

Nadine nearly snorted but managed to cover it with a dry laugh. "Cocky."

"Always, love, always." Chloe made sure to throw a sweet smile Nadine's way.

"I don't think you've done damage by the way." If anything, Chloe had done quite a bit of good. Helped Nadine learn to accept and let go. "Good try though."

"What a shame," Chloe pretended to pout. "And here I thought I was doing good work."

"Guess you'll just have to try harder."

"Oh, I plan on it." Chloe reached down and picked up her glass. "I mean if you think you were a horrible before." Chuckling, Chloe let out of low soft whistle and took a sip of from her glass before putting it back on the floor. "Just wait until I am done with you."

"Ja." For some reason, the only thing Nadine found herself able to focus on was Chloe being done with her. It made her heart squeeze as she considered that one day she probably would be.

"What?" Chloe noticed the change in Nadine's demeanor straight away and wondered if it was something she said. Or if Nadine was having second thoughts about continuing to work with her.

"Nothing." Nadine didn't want to say anything, didn't think she should. Once things were out in the open there was no going back.

"Ja, okay." Chloe tried to imitate Nadine's voice in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

"What was that?" Nadine laughed, shoulders shaking as she watched Chloe suck her lips into her mouth and try not to smile.

"What do you mean what was that." Chloe tried to be serious, but it was hard and she only ended up laughing. "It was you, obviously."

Nadine stared at her for a moment. "That was horrible."

"It wasn't that bad." Chloe looked at the floor, pouting, then back to Nadine before repeating the process until Nadine's face broke into a grin and they both started laughing. "Guess I shouldn't try visiting South Africa anytime soon, huh."

"No worries," Nadine teased. "There are lots of accents in South Africa. Not whatever you would be fine. Lots of Indian South Africans."

"Are there really?" Chloe had never given much thought to visiting South Africa until meeting Nadine, though she knew it was supposed to be gorgeous. Imagining Nadine showing her around brought a silly smile to her face.

"There are."

"Any in your family?" Chloe asked, trying to be subtle but also curious about Nadine's background.

"No," Nadine kind of had a feeling to what Chloe was digging for. "Only Jewish and" Pressing her tongue against the upper side of her cheek she pulled away and created a soft click sound as she continued. "Xhosa. No Indian that I know of."

Chloe's head tilted to the side. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nadine took a sip of her drink and set it down on the floor.

"Before you said Xhosa you made this sound."

"Oh," Nadine said catching on and doing it again. "Some languages use clicks for consonants. Xhosa being one of them." Nadine had grown up around other people that spoke Xhosa and never gave it much thought about what it sounded like to someone that didn't know the language.

"Now that's interesting. Who taught you…" Chloe closed one eye and tried her best. "Xhosa." Given how fast Nadine's lips curled into her mouth she knew she didn't quite hit the mark. "Needs some work?"

"Just a bit," Nadine chuckled, liking how Chloe put in the effort. "And my mother taught me, she's Xhosa."

"Don't think I've heard you say much about your mum."

"Neither have you."

"Not much to tell, love," Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, fingers playing with her necklaces. "She's been gone awhile now too."

"I'm sorry." Nadine immediately felt horrible, that should have known. "I didn't-"

"It's fine," Chloe didn't talk about her mother with many people. Not that there was anyone for her to really talk to. At least there hadn't been. "You didn't know. Now you do."

"Was it…" Nadine pressed gently.

"Not long after dad." At the time it felt like her world was ending, but it had continued albeit not at all what Chloe would have ever pictured prior.

"That how you got into the treasure hunting gig?"

"I suppose it led me that way, yeah." Not for the first time, Chloe wondered what her father and mother would make of her life if they were still around. "Doubt either one of them would have been all that happy with me. Dad always talked about me going to a good university."

"My dad was the same, never wanted me to be a mercenary." Nadine felt an overwhelming feeling to share with Chloe after she'd done the same. It wasn't something she was used to, mostly thanks to not feeling like she had anyone around that actually wanted to listen, until now.

"I see he didn't get his way either."

"No." Nadine chuckled and picked up her glass. "He didn't."

"Why'd you get into it if he didn't want you to?" Chloe had assumed that it was Nadine's father that got her into the mercenary business.

"At the time…" Nadine turned the glass in her hands, staring into the dark liquor. "At the time it felt like I had to." Looking up she meets Chloe's soft encouraging eyes. "My dad poured his heart and soul into Shoreline. I didn't want to see it all just get erased." But in the end, it had all come crumbling down despite Nadine's best efforts. "My mother didn't want me to be a mercenary either, she definitely didn't want me taking over Shoreline. When I told her that I was going to do it whether she like it or not, she told me I was being stupid."

"Not one to hold back, I see." Chloe guessed that was where Nadine got it from.

"No." Nadine tossed back a good bit of what was left in her glass. "Hardly."

Chloe gave her a small sympathetic smile. "Guessing that made growing up interesting."

"That's one word for it." Nadine drank a little bit more and put her glass back on the ground. "Got my fair share of hidings."

"Hiding?" Chloe stretched her legs out, letting them dangle off the side of her bed.

"Spanking."

"Ah." Chloe gave her another sympathetic smile. "I never really had that problem. My dad wasn't the type, though my mum did try once," Smiling warmly, Chloe's fingertips grazed her necklaces. "All that led to was us both crying and never trying again."

Nadine laughed softly. "Your mom sounds nice."

Chloe smiled softly, eyes a little brighter. "She was pretty great."

"Don't think I've ever even seen my mom cry," Nadine doubted she'd even know what to do if it happened. "The only ones crying were me and my brothers after a hiding."

"Brothers?" Chloe's head tilted to the side, eyes curious. "As in there are more of you Ross''s running around?"

Nadine seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering. "Only me and my two brothers."

"Older?" Chloe

Impressed, Nadine nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"Lucky guess." Chloe could easily picture a smaller version of Nadine with her curls running wild as she chased after two older boys. "I bet they're just as stubborn."

"Nope." A mischievous grin slowly spread across Nadine's lips. "Close though."

"Close?" Chloe laughed, legs kicking. "So does that mean I got the best one for myself?"

"Maybe." Nadine looked at the floor with a bashful smile.

"Lucky me."

Nadine thought Chloe sounded like she meant it and her joy radiated out into a wide grin that Chloe was quick to match before they both ended up looking away. Chloe closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip while Nadine looked at her reflection in a mirror across from her.

"They are stubborn though." Nadine spoke first.

"Your brothers?" When Nadine nodded, Chloe chuckled. "So, it runs in the family then."

"Definitely." Nadine didn't even have to think about it.

"So, whose fault is it then? Mum or dad?"

"Both." Another question Nadine didn't have to think about. "But they always blamed the other whenever one of us did something."

"I'm sure you three didn't go easy on them."

"Never." And Nadine knew the alcohol was hitting her when she easily continued. "But not like any of us had it easy," Slowly her easy smile faded. "Growing up when we did wasn't easy."

"Why? " Chloe leaned back, eyes never drifting from Nadine's.

"My brother's and I were born during apartheid," There was a small part of Nadine that tried to tempt her to stop talking, stop sharing. But Chloe's warm gray eyes and soft encouraging smile drowned it all out. "Growing up we didn't think anything of it, but now that we are older we like to joke that we were born illegal." A little joke they shared after her brother in law had made them all read a book by a young talented South African comedian.

"What do you mean born illegal?"

"Under apartheid, the government was able to create laws that prohibited white South Africans from marrying or having a relationship with anyone not white."

"Such as your parents."

"They weren't supposed to be together let alone be having children together. When my mother had my oldest brother in the hospital she had to lie about who his father was."

"Why?"

"Because my mother has skin darker than that desk." Nadine pointed at the beautiful brown stained desk across from them. "But both my brothers have the same complexion as I do, which meant that the hospital started asking questions about why a dark-skinned woman had a child that was so much lighter than her."

"And so she had to lie." Chloe would never understand why people would freely choose to hate people for things that they couldn't even control. "How did your parents manage to stay together?"

"They couldn't at least not at first. Not after my brother was born, it was too dangerous to be seen anywhere near each other. My brother doesn't even remember seeing much of our dad when he was little."

"That's horrible." Chloe felt for not only Nadine, but her brothers and parents at well.

Nadine shrugged. "By the time I was born my parents had left Johannesburg to live with a friend, so it slowly got better."

"That was the only way for you all to be together?"

"It was the safest." Yet it had still been dangerous for her family. Nadine's mother refused to live South Africa. Not with her mother, brother's, and other family members still there. Even though her family had moved out of Johannesburg her mother would often visit her own mother in the township of Soweto. This meant that just like her brothers Nadine learned from a young age to watch what she said because the wrong thing said to the wrong person could have torn their family apart.

"What would have happened if you'd been caught?"

"My parents would have gone to jail. My brothers and I separated."

"They would just take you from your family?" Chloe's face showed her disgust.

"Hard to claim people aren't meant to be mixing when there's literal proof walking around that they can and happily will."

Chloe felt a new appreciation for Nadine surfacing. "I think not easy was putting it mildly."

"Maybe," Nadine shrugged because it hadn't been easy, but her family had managed to get through it all. She knew her fair share of families that hadn't. "Thankfully South Africa's come a long way."

"You know," Chloe sat up, crossing her legs. "I think I would like to visit South Africa."

"Really?" Nadine's face lit up she imagined all the places she'd love to show Chloe. When she realized what she was daydreaming about her smile turned sheepish.

"Ja," Chloe tried to mimic Nadine again but while it was a bit better it was still pretty bad and made them both laugh. "Any recommendations on where I should go first?"

"I'm biased but I think Johannesburg is good," But Nadine knew she was biased. "Has a little bit of everything for everyone. Cape Town is beautiful, lots of people end up there."

"Sounds nice, of course, I'd have no idea where I was going," Chloe sipped on her drink, head tilted down, a shy smile on her face. "Maybe I should just let you show me around if I ever make it that way."

"Maybe." Despite how excited the idea made her, Nadine didn't show it, not wanting to seem too eager. Not when she wasn't even sure if Chloe meant anything more by it.

"Don't get excited too or anything," Chloe laughed, trying not to worry that maybe she'd pushed too far. Nadine seemed to just accept her flirting and a few times Chloe thought her flirting might have been reciprocated. But while Nadine was getting easier for her to read that remained the one area where she was unsure about. "Maybe I should find myself another Ross show me around South Africa."

"Good luck with that." Nadine chuckled smile, shoulder's shaking.

"What?" Chloe asked with a laugh as she set her glass back down. "You don't think I can't talk one of your brother's into showing me around."

"No," There was no doubt in Nadine's mind that Chloe could charm her brother's. "I'm sure you could but I'm also sure you'd regret it."

"Why?" The smirk on Nadine's face only made Chloe more curious.

"My brothers," Nadine made a face that Chloe was sure only a little sister could make. "Would only end up getting you into trouble, well," She thought about it for a moment, because she was thinking of the brother's she'd left behind years ago. Sporadic phone calls had shown her that they weren't necessarily the same brother's she remembered. "I take that back. Just avoid Robert and you should be fine, eh."

"Which one's that?"

"My oldest brother." The bigger pain in her ass.

"Is he that bad?" Nadine's exasperated face made Chloe giggle.

"Yes," Nadine said as if it was the most obvious answer despite Chloe having never met either of her brothers. "He was always getting himself and everyone else in trouble when we were kids." It hadn't gotten much better as he got older, though he had calmed down a bit after getting married. "He has the worst idea and always attracts trouble. There's no telling what he'd get you into."

"Who says I wouldn't get him into trouble?"

"And now you aren't allowed to go anywhere near each other."

Chloe giggled. "So, Robert's the troublemaker, got it." With a teasing smile, she pointed at Nadine. "Figured that would have been you."

"Hardly. I wasn't nearly as bad as Robert. Mom was constantly chasing after him for something, at least until he got too fast for her."

"Something tells me that didn't stop her for long."

"Not even close, but she refused to waste her time chasing after him."

"So, what did she do?"

Nadine started laughing. "Throw whatever was closest to her at the time at him."

Chloe tried not to laugh because she imagined it wasn't very funny to Nadine's brother at the time, but a smile did manage to peek through. "What did she throw at him?"

"Everything," At least Nadine had seen just about everything. "Usually a but we all ended up getting that," Nadine started laughing. "Which was never fun because our mother has really good aim."

"Poor guy." Now Chloe couldn't help laughing.

"Don't feel sorry for him, he usually had it coming." Though there had been plenty of times when he had also taken the fall for her. Though her brothers loved to give her a hard time they had also been her first line of defense whenever she got into trouble.

"Sounds like he kept your parents on their toes." Chloe picked up her drink and finished it. "Surprised your mum wanted more kids after him."

"She shouldn't have." Nadine laughed because she knew for a variety of reasons. "But dad managed to get two more kids out of her."

"If your dad was anything like you," And Chloe was sure that Nadine got plenty from him too. "Then I doubt your mum ever stood much of a chance."

"No not really," Nadine reached for her glass and following Chloe's lead, finished it off. Then slowly started turning the empty glass over in her hands. "Which is how she ended up with three stubborn assholes for kids."

"Stubborn assholes huh," Glass in hand, Chloe slid off her bed and over to Nadine's side of the room. "You know," Snatching the bottle of whisky off the floor she took a seat next to Nadine, pouring them both another round. "I hear stubborn asshole, partners rather well with the selfish dickhead sort."

"That right?" Nadine asked with a smirk, sipping on her whisky.

"It is," Chloe smirk matched Nadine's. "Really makes things interesting."

"Makes things interesting."

"It has been pretty interesting so far." Nadine couldn't wait for more, even if she was a bit apprehensive about giving up mercenary work; the only thing she'd ever really known. Going into treasure hunting, while marginally safer, could still potentially end in disaster. When she looked at Chloe she knew it could be in more ways than one.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chloe slowly crossed her legs, eyeing Nadine playfully.

"No, but it has been crazy." That felt like she was putting it mildly, but if Nadine had a chance to do it all over again she knew she would every chance she got.

"Not what you were expecting obviously." None of it was what Chloe had. Nadine had seemed like one of the last people she would want to team up with but now Chloe had a hard time imaging working without her. Making Nadine's desire to keep working together more special to her considering she'd thought the other woman would make a run for it the first chance she got. It was something Chloe was sadly too used to.

"And to think I thought about telling you no." Nadine smiled at Chloe, warm brown eyes unknowingly giving Chloe butterflies. "I'm glad I accepted your offer though."

"I'm glad I offered." Chloe's set her glass on her knee while off to the side, out of Nadine's view, she twisted the comforter tight between her fingers.

"You know," Nadine cleared her throat, heart pounding in her chest as she broke eye contact, choosing instead to look out the balcony and realized that the sun had come up without her realizing. "I'm glad you didn't actually live up to your reputation."

"And what," Amused, Chloe leaned in. "Exactly is my reputation? No wait," She held up a finger. "Let me guess." Chuckling she started counting them off. "Drop dead gorgeous, great ass. Leave you in a heartbeat."

"You forgot about best driver in the business. Got that one a lot, but," Nadine smirked. "How many times did we almost run up on Asav's guys?"

"Half a dozen at least," Chloe answered easily, because there was no denying it. Nadine had been there every time giving her hell. "But I never actually got us caught," With a smirk of her own she made sure to add. "Or wrecked our jeep."

Nadine's smirk was now gone, making Chloe laugh. "They came out of nowhere."

"Sure, they did, love." Chloe scooted closer, shifting her glass to her left hand so she could pat Nadine's hand. "Sure, they did."

"They did." Nadine huffed, playfully swatting Chloe's hand away.

"Whatever you say." Chloe ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "You do realize that we can never rent from that place again."

"Definitely not getting the deposit back." Nadine sighed and drank a little more.

Chloe cracked a smile. "I said the same thing."

They both laughed as Nadine finished the rest of her glass and stood up to stretch.

"Want more ice?" Nadine stretched until she heard a satisfactory pop and sighed.

"What?" Chloe hadn't heard anything. Nadine's stretching had been not only distracting but also made her hard to hear.

"I asked," Nadine finished stretching and looked at Chloe whose eyes jumped up to meet hers. "If you wanted more ice?"

"Sure." Chloe handed Nadine her glass though she knew she probably should have said no and headed to bed. But she enjoyed talking to Nadine and really didn't want to stop. It was nice having someone who enjoyed talking with her and hearing what she had to say. That and Nadine had already gone ahead given her a refill. When Nadine handed her back a` full glass Chloe briefly thought it might have been payback for her own generously poured drink earlier. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nadine smiled around the rim of her glass as she sat down, watching Chloe stare at her glass before realizing Nadine was watching and taking a long drink. "Good to see I was right."

"About?" Chloe set her glass on the floor and crossed her legs under herself and getting comfortable.

"A drink was the perfect way to end it." Nadine didn't think she realized how tense Chloe was until she saw her starting to relax. It was nice to see.

"One of the best ways to celebrate taking down a psychopath," Of course Chloe could think of a few others. "Let's not forget his assshole gun truck." She doubted her ribs would. "Because that was fun."

"More like unnecessary." Nadine undid her ponytail, shaking out her curls as she slipped the hair tie on her wrist. Lying back on the bed she rested her glass on her stomach. "I like them better when they aren't trying to kill me."

"What's it like inside one of those things?" Chloe turned a bit so she could see Nadine better, admiring her stretched out body, framed by her curls.

"Like you're less likely to get run over." Being on the opposite side of one had been an experience she could have forgone.

"Sadly, gun trucks have never really been in the budget, but," Chloe pulled at her robe with a wide grin. "Comfy robes and nice suites are."

"Is it really that nice if it's right next to Sam Drake?" Nadine nodded her head next door, hoping that talking about Sam didn't actually summon him.

"Yes, but we haven't heard from him in," Chloe glanced at the balcony and realized it was a lot brighter outside than she remembered. "Well since it was dark outside."

"Which means it still hasn't been long enough." Nadine rolled her eyes. "Rest of my life should do the trick."

"I doubt we'll see much of him after we get the money," Chloe reached down for her glass, drinking a good bit and sitting it on her knee, thumb brushing against the side. Despite their earlier talk, there was still a bit of guilt nipping at her conscious. The feeling only grew whenever Sam was around or mentioned. While Nadine had been civil enough with Sam, to the best of her ability the lingering animosity was obvious. Though there had been moments when Chloe had thought they might have been close to getting along.

"Can't wait to be rid of him." Nadine let out a forced short huff.

"I'm sure. Actually, about Sam-"

"He's not actually coming, is he?" Nadine sounded almost panicked.

"No," Chloe switched her drink into her other hand and patted Nadine's. Leaving it lying right next to Nadine's leg. "Absolutely not."

"Good."

"No, I…" Chloe cleared her throat, looking away from Nadine. While she was typically an expert at dodging feelings, she also didn't want to start her official partnership with Nadine with something negative between them. It just didn't feel right. "I guess I never did actually apologized for the whole Sam thing."

"We did agree you were a dickhead."

"We did." A hint of a smile managed to slip past Chloe's somber thoughts and onto her face. "And though I technically didn't lie-"

"Lie by omission." Nadine blinked slowly, kind of enjoying watching Chloe sweat.

"Yes okay," Chloe conceded with a wave of her hand. "I figured Sam might be an issue for you."

"Obviously." Nadine didn't sound upset. If anything a bit amused.

"I know that he's probably your least favorite person in the world right along with Nate, but I couldn't just leave him." Chloe finally looked at Nadine and while she hadn't been sure what to expect, the warm smile helped ease her anxiety.

"I know," Nadine carefully sat up, placing her glass next to the bottle on the floor. "It's not who you are." Chloe was a loyal Nadine knew that, despite so many people telling her the opposite. It was a quality that Nadine had always appreciated, but never more than after being turned on by her men. It was why she couldn't hold her against, especially after how she had reacted earlier. "You're a better person than me. I would have left him."

"Hardly," Chloe whispered softly, head lowering. Over the years she had dealt with her fair share of people and yet meet so few who had a genuine interest in getting to know her and even less who she felt actually understood her. Yet Nadine seemed to get her without question. "We both know Nate would never let me hear the end of it if I got his brother killed."

"No one wants to deal with a nagging Nathan Drake," Nadine exhaled softly and turned Chloe's face gently, so she could give her a shy smile that was returned in kind. "Fairly sure that's how nightmares start."

"As you can see," Chloe barely kept from sighing when Nadine moved her hand away and almost followed. "I kind of had to go after Sam."

"Guess I can't blame you too much when you put it like that."

"Guess I should have explained earlier, maybe I could have avoided getting socked in the jaw." Chloe had only been kidding, but Nadine's tense jaw let her know it hadn't been taken that way. "I'm just kidding."

"But I still owe you an apology." Nadine had one of the most upset looks she had seen to date. "I shouldn't have hit you," Nadine had regretted it as soon as she did it, but anger burned away her regret while pride had kept the storm going. It was Chloe opening up and allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of Nadine that finally helped the storm pass. Leaving her feeling ashamed but not sure what to say for some time until she now found herself having no choice but to take ownership for her part. "I'm sorry."

"Don't get so worked up love." Chloe laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but she knew it wasn't working. "I've had worse."

"And I don't want to be anywhere near that category."

"You aren't," Chloe didn't consider Nadine anywhere close to the same catergory, because she blew them all away. Nadine listened when she talked, enjoyed talking to her, shared with her. Had the most beautiful smile and body, yet underneath the stern demeanor was an adorable human being. A genuine individual that Chloe trusted, and she couldn't say that about many people. "Not by a long shot."

"I hope you believe me when I say that…" Nadine licked her lips, refusing to look away even though she so badly wanted to because Chloe needed to know that she was serious. Even if things didn't work out with them, she didn't want it to be because she didn't put in the effort, the commitment. "What happened before will never happen again."

"I know." Chloe moved in a little closer and this time Nadine did the same. "Which I appreciate because I know I look quite tough," Voice low she added. "But I can be a bit delicate too."

"Okay." Nadine gave her a tight smile. "I'll try to keep that in mind the next time you run head first into a gunfight."

Chloe's face erupted in laughter as she swatted at Nadine. "I do not run in head first."

"Really?" Nadine face clearly said she didn't agree. "What would you call it then?"

"Oh, you know," Chloe brought her glass up to her face, examining it, blatantly ignoring Nadine's teasing gaze. "Moving," She drank a bit and set her glass down with a confident smile. "With a purpose."

"Is the purpose to almost get shot, because that's all I can think is going to happen when you do it." Nadine was more than aware that Chloe could take care of herself, had done so for years but her heart must not have gotten the message because every time she caught Chloe doing something dicey. "Remember when one of Asav's men looked up and saw you hanging right above him?"

"If you're talking about the guy who spotted me on the ledge in the Ghats, then you should know I was trying to drop down on him before he shot us."

"Actually," Nadine made a noise between a laugh and a snort. "I was thinking specifically of you trying to rush a shotgun on top of Asav's train." Another near heart attack for Nadine, but Chloe had managed to come out unscathed all while getting herself a shogun and helping Asav's man take flying lessons.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Chloe had tried to shoot him only to realize she hadn't been paying close enough attention. "I ran out of ammo."

Nadine wasn't the least bit surprised. "Try using a holster that lets you carry extra magazines."

"What's wrong with my holster?"

"It doesn't hold extra magazines."

"I like my holster."

"Then I guess you're going to have to keep rushing shotguns for ammo." Nadine's heart would have to somehow manage.

"And what would you recommend?" Chloe was extremely tempted to brush away the grumpy look on Nadine's face; something her mother used to do her. "Something like yours I'm sure."

"What's wrong with mine?" It was the same type her brothers used, what her father had used.

"Nothing. It fits," Chloe emptied her glass and set it down, mumbling under her breath. "You."

"It's a good reliable holster. Holds extra magazines too."

"Lucky you. Guess you won't be rushing any shotguns with me anytime soon."

"I'll pass."

"Maybe I just need to start borrowing magazines off of you."

"Or get another holster."

"Nope." Chloe shook her head. "I like my holster, it's a great quality and always manages to match my outfit. That's not easy you know."

"So instead you're just going to steal my magazines."

"Borrow."

"You're going to give me back empty magazines?"

"I could always start taking replacements off someone if you like." 

"But you can't hold onto them for yourself."

"Don't need to," A big grin took over Chloe's face. "Your holster holds extra magazines."

Nadine scoffed and playfully bumped her foot into Chloe's. "Make Sam carry them for you."

"He uses the same type of holster that I do."

"He has pockets," Though Nadine could easily get on board with shoving them down his throat if it came down to it. She could take one for the team. "Make him be useful."

"You realize of course that would require him to keeping traveling with us."

A scowl took over Nadine's face. "Never mind."

Chloe giggled, adjusting so she could cross her feet on the ground, not far from Nadine's feet. "I thought you might say that."

"I've had more than my fair share of having to deal with the whiner."

Chloe couldn't argue because should could do with a break herself. "Pretty sure he can't wait to get away from us after handing over the tusk to the Ministry."

"Oh no." Nadine did a horrible job of pretending to be disappointed. "Shame."

"Poor thing you look so upset."

"Devastated."

Chloe laughed. "I guess I shouldn't expect you and Sam to run off together anytime soon."

"Or ever." Nadine knew she was making a crazy face from the way Chloe started laughing.

"Again, I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but maybe you two will at least be able to stay civil." At least Chloe hoped so for Sam's sake. She knew there was no way Sam would come out alive if Nadine had enough of him again.

"Maybe. He's definitely not my favorite person," Not even close. "But he isn't my least favorite either I suppose. Asav was high on her list after nearly killing Chloe; right near Rafe. "At least I don't plan on putting my fist through his or his brother's face anytime soon." She thought back to Sam's blubbering earlier. "Probably."

"Well that's good," Chloe chuckled. "Any particular reason?"

It didn't escape Nadine that it was a sick twist of fate for it to be Sam Drake of all people that kept her from getting shot. "I suppose after the whole thing with Orca I'm not as set on getting even."

"You do realize that he's never going to let that one go." Despite not knowing him long Chloe knew that Sam was a Drake and her experience with Nate had taught her that Drake's did not let things go easily.

"I figured." Nadine didn't seem the least bit worried. "I'll just remind him of the time when he tried to kill me."

"Don't think he can argue much with that one."

"Oh, I know."

"I'm sure he'll have fun bragging about it to Nate first."

"Drake's." Nadine didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes this time. "Still can't believe those two got the best of me. Those two. I threw everything I had at them. Guns, rockets, trucks, men. I threw Nathan Drake out of a damn window."

"I heard about that." Chloe managed not to laugh at the image of Nate getting thrown out a window, but she couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Twice."

"You know, he's rather proud that he fought you and managed to come out still breathing."

"I still don't know how he survived." Nadine hadn't taken the job with Rafe thinking it would be a walk in the park, she expected some trouble here and there, but she certainly hadn't expected what she got dealing with Nathan and Sam Drake.

"I've seen Nate manage to walk away from things that no one else should have. Him and Sam just might be built to survive nuclear warfare."

Nadine thought back to everything she threw at the brothers and almost looked impressed. "You might be right."

"Also, can I just say that at least you had the sense to walk away when you did. A lot of people in this line of work don't know when to call it quits. Nate used to be one of the worse."

"I couldn't keep going when I took a step back and realized how many men I'd lost, was still losing. And for what? I told Rafe I was done but that crazy little shit wanted to keep going."

"Nate told me that he followed you onto some explosive-rigged pirate ship. Said you took his and Rafe's gun and left them on the ship." Chloe hadn't said anything to Nate at the time, but she had been impressed with Nadine's decision. Take care of two birds with one stone and manage to get out in one piece. "Considering everything Nate told me about you I was surprised you didn't just kill them both."

"Considered it." After Nate and Sam had first shown up all Nadine could think about was getting them out of her way. Finally having them both, truly at her mercy along with Rafe after dealing with their shit for too long felt like getting water in the desert after days of thirst. "But," Nadine remembered Sam putting her own gun on her. "Despite everything Nathan stopped his idiot brother from almost blowing my God damned head off. I felt like I owed him for that." A wicked smirk formed on Nadine's lips. "And letting Rafe be taken down by Nathan Drake after doing nothing but comparing himself the pair of them for weeks felt good."

Chloe's face broke out into a wide adoring grin. "You really should get 'Don't Cross Ross' on your next set of business cards."

Nadine's smile wasn't any better. "I might even put it on t-shirts."

"I'd wear one." Chloe was grinning so hard it almost hurt, but the smile showed no sign of disappearing anytime soon.

"Maybe if this whole treasure hunting gig doesn't work out I can just start selling shirts." Nadine didn't actually know what she would do if things didn't work with Chloe.

"I think you're going to make a phenomenal treasure hunter." Chloe bumped her knee into Nadine's. "Already off to a good start."

"I would hope so." Nadine's eyes fell on Chloe, who had a look in her eyes that made Nadine's heart skip. It was pure adoration, no question. The joy she got from it made it easy for her to be honest. "I want us to work."

"We do." Chloe laughed because on paper it didn't seem like they should, but they did. "We probably shouldn't."

"Definitely shouldn't." They shared shy grins before both looked away grins spreading.

"And yet we do." Chloe glanced between them, she barely had to shift, and she could have been in Nadine's lap. "I like that."

Nadine glanced up, a sheepish smile on her face when Chloe meet her gaze. "Me too."

"A lot." Chloe's hand twisted the comforter, bottom lip caught between her teeth, heart in her throat.

Nadine swallowed, trying to get some moisture in her dry throat. "Me too."

The tip of Chloe's tongue ran over her bottom lip as she leaned forward. Nadine exhaled softly as she closed her eyes and leaned forward to meet her.

Three quick-fire rounds of insistent banging on the front door sent Nadine rearing back and Chloe bolting up.

"Hey, hey ladies," Outside their door Sam rubbed his hands together, doing a little dance. "You two still here?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Chloe tried to look at Nadine, but Nadine refused to look at her. The banging kept on, making Chloe's head start to throb. After another loud particularly round she stormed toward the front door not sure if she wanted to drown Sam in the tub or drag him to the balcony and throw him over the railing.

"You guys still sleeping? It's late!" Sam banged on the door a few more times, eye in the peephole as he banged on the door one last time. "Maybe they left without me-" The door swung open and Sam was so excited he didn't notice Chloe's annoyed face and just went right into it. "Hey. Did you get the message to?"

"Message?" Chloe could hear Nadine moving around in the background and tried not to think about how any and all movement should have been on top of her. Instead, she turned her agitation on Sam. "What are you banging on about Sam?"

"Guys at the Ministry called," Sam clapped his hands together with a big grin. "Looks like it's time to collect our money."

On one hand, Chloe was delighted the Ministry had been able to arrange things so quickly. On the other hand, which was more tempted to knock Sam in his throat, didn't give two shits.

"Hey," Sam noted her face. "What's that matter? Aren't you excited?"

"Delighted," Chloe exhale forcefully, blowing her bangs around. "Sorry, was a long night."

"Did you two ugh," Sam made a vague gesture with his hair and wagged his eyebrows.

"You know what Sam," Chloe smirked, cracking the door open ever so slightly. "Why don't you ask Nadine?"

"You know what?" Sam scratched the back of his head, backing away slowly because he was almost certain he commotion coming from behind Chloe. "Why don't I just meet you two down in say, what, fifteen minutes. You ladies look great you shouldn't need much time right?"

Chloe barely opened her mouth and Sam was around the corner and out of site. Stepping back inside she shut the door with a bit more firmness then she knew was necessary but didn't really care. Nadine was nowhere in sight but she had heard the door close early while Sam was being Sam.

Stepping over to the bathroom she knocked on the door. "Did you hear all that?"

"Ja."

"Reconsidering putting your fist through his face?"

There was a brief pause.

"I still can't kill him?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "You cannot."

"You sure?"

Chloe thought about it. "Maybe just maim him a little."

"I'll take that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe try not to break anything though." Not that Chloe would have minded all that much if Nadine's broke a few of Sam's limbs. "Wouldn't want Nate to fuss."

"No promises."

Chloe giggled, which was only mildly embarrassing. "Guess we should get ready."

"Ja." Nadine's voice was low coming from the other side of the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Take your time, love."

"Thanks." As Chloe's footsteps got further away Nadine's head dropped. One hand pressed against the bathroom door, the other over her mouth. Heart pounding, she trudged over to the sink, bag slipping off her shoulder as she pressed her fist into the countertop. Nails biting into her palms as she took a deep breath in, the image of Chloe running the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip seared into her memory. Exhaling slowly she tried to think of anything except for how she'd leaned forward, ready to see if Chloe's lips were as soft as she had imagined. But it was the only thing she could think about. "Shit."

While Nadine was more often than not annoyed with Sam's presence; for once she was grateful for his interruptions. Otherwise, Nadine would have done something she wasn't sure she was ready for, despite how much she wanted to. Being a cautious woman, Nadine rarely did something unless she had a good idea of what the outcome would be. While she didn't know for sure how things would go with Chloe, she could guess. Things could either develop into something wonderful, or her worse fear, the complete opposite.

That was if she was even ready to be in another relationship, which she probably wasn't. Nadine didn't consider herself the best with relationships; probably why she hadn't been in many. Relationships, good ones anyway, required trust; openness. While it often felt almost too easy to share with Chloe, Nadine hadn't been forthcoming about everything. There were things that Nadine hadn't shared that she wasn't even sure she could; it wasn't easy for her to be open with many people. Her openness had come back to bite her in the ass before and she didn't think she was strong enough to survive being hurt again. Not by someone who she'd sparked such a strong unexpected connection with.

Outside the bathroom Chloe sat on her bed, unable to stop smiling. Smiling so hard that she was a little worried that her face would get stuck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. All because Nadine Ross had almost kissed her. It felt like a dream considering at first Chloe had only thought of Nadine as a means to an end; sure that Nadine felt the same. It was now hard to believe she'd felt that way. All it took was one insane adventure to cause the uptight grumpy exterior she'd first encountered to crack. Revealing a soft-hearted, thoughtful, gorgeous and amazing woman.

One that Chloe told herself not to test her luck with; which meant no flirting. But it was almost impossible to not flirt with Nadine when it produced the most beautiful, captivating smile. A smile that gave Chloe butterflies and made sure the smile on her face stayed right in place. The only thing that might wipe it away would have been the nagging feeling that tried to warn her to not get ahead of herself. That she was potentially setting herself up to be hurt, again. It was hard to ignore the feeling when she remembered previous experiences; ones that had nearly broken her. But she was still standing and Nadine was different, so she ignored her trepidation.

Nadine stepped out the bathroom fully dressed, walking around the corner. Making it only a few short steps before being stopped in her tracks by the most beautiful grin.

"Hi." Chloe smile spread as her eyes connected with Nadine's.

Nadine had decided that she wanted to talk to Chloe about what had almost happened, but her nerves get the best of her. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." Chloe's smile dipped as Nadine walked past her without another word. Her eyes following Nadine, who never looked back. As she stood, her stomach dropped. Nadine's sudden mood shift was confusing, but Chloe didn't know if she should say anything about it. The last thing she wanted to make a big deal out of nothing. Grabbing her bag she retreated to the safety of the bathroom.

Setting her bag on the counter Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Meenu. While she waited for a reply, she couldn't stop trying to figure out where Nadine's sudden shift in mood had come from. The only thing she kept coming back to was that it was something she'd done. Making her worry she'd let her excitement blind her and that maybe Nadine didn't feel the same way she did. She also couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to murder Sam and couldn't remember why she had to go back for him.

After getting a reply from Meenu, Chloe changed out of her robe. Since she wasn't paying for the room, she stuffed the robe in her bag. When she spotted what she assumed was Nadine's robe she threw it in her bag too. As her hands hovered over her bag, her eyes searched for anything else she wanted to take. Some lovely soap, lotion, and a few other goodies ended up getting choice accommodations in her bag. Satisfied that she had everything she wanted Chloe blew the dream tub, she'd never even gotten to use, a kiss and made her way back to the main room. Nadine was nowhere in sight and Chloe's first thought, fear, was that Nadine had abandoned her. But a few rushed steps brought her further into the room and Nadine into sight. Placing her bag on the floor, she walked over to the balcony, leaning against the door frame. "Hey."

Nadine shut her siddur, head snapping to Chloe. "Ready?"

"All packed." Chloe's head bobbed side to side. "My bag may be a bit heavier than when we first got here." Seeing the question written across Nadine's face, Chloe chuckled. "I may have acquired some lovely new soap." Her lips spread into a pleased little grin. "Along with a few other things."

"A few?" One of Nadine's eyebrows rose.

"Only what belonged in my bag."

"The soap belonged in your bag?"

"It does now."

It felt good for Nadine to laugh, helped ease some of her tension.

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't take any soap if that's what you're asking."

"That's really a shame on your part. Their stuff is lovely."

"Guess that just means more for you."

"True. And what are you up to out here?" Chloe nodded at the book she saw in Nadine's hands. "Catching up on some light reading?"

"Not exactly." Nadine's thumb brushed the spine of the well-worn siddur in her hand. "It's my prayer book."

Chloe looked at it more closely. "Looks like it's seen some action."

"More like a lot. Used to be my dads."

"Do you always pray in the mornings?" Chloe hadn't noticed, but they also hadn't been together long.

"I try to pray three times a day." Even away from home Nadine always did her best. "Most of the time I succeed." When Nadine met Chloe's warm grey eyes, things just stopped. The noise drifting in from the outside muted. The uneasiness in the pit of her stomach faded. The tension in her body eased as she admired Chloe bathed under the early sunshine. Nadine was positive she'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

"What?" Chloe swept a piece of hair behind her ear, enjoying the gentle smile on Nadine's face.

"Nothing." Nadine felt the spell break, leaving behind a surge of courage. Unsure what to do with her siddur at the moment she slipped it into her right cargo pocket. Standing tall she cleared her throat, ready to take a leap of faith. "It's just…"

"What is it?" Chloe watched a deep-set frown engulf Nadine's soft smile, the skin between her eyes wrinkling as her eyes grew sullen.

Nadine courage fizzled, chased away by the terror that had been eating at her since she'd broken away from Chloe earlier. "It's nothing. We should get going."

"Nadine?" Chloe's voice was low as she followed Nadine back into the hotel room.

Nadine paused, hunched over her bag with her back to Chloe. "Ja?"

Despite loving to talk Chloe wasn't big on having conversations on the more serious side. Serious conversations were so uncomfortable and had a horrible habit of leading to disappointment, or worse. It was why she avoided them at all cost, especially if she was sure there was a problem. But for once it didn't feel like Chloe could carry on like nothing was wrong. Not when there was a horrible nagging feeling in her gut that something was wrong. So despite her fear of the answer, she asked, "Are we okay?"

Nadine exhaled slowly. Panic compelling her to answer Chloe with a yes and carry on. But while her fear was overwhelming, there was still a modest part of her, fueled by the concern in Chloe's voice, that still wanted to take that leap of faith. Despite how horrible she was at expressing herself and wasn't sure how to get her feelings across. She still wanted to take the risk because just maybe things wouldn't work out as horribly as she feared.

"This is the part where you go, no don't worry Chloe," Chloe laughed, but her face didn't look like she found things all that funny. "It's nothing. You're just being silly. Right..."

"Chloe." Nadine stood, but couldn't face Chloe. "I…"

The silence was almost too much for Chloe. All she could think was. "Is it...is it me? Did I do something wrong, or-"

"Chloe." The soft dejected tone made Nadine spin around. "No. Of course not."

"Then what is it?" Despite Nadine's words Chloe couldn't stop thinking it was her fault. That she'd moved too fast or worse, that she shouldn't have moved at all. The thought smothered the last of her blossoming excitement. "I thought maybe," Chloe gestured back and forth between them. "This might mean something."

"Chloe..." Nadine hated the dejected look on Chloe's face. One of her biggest fear was that she would mess up things, and it felt like she already had. "This," Nadine made the same gesture Chloe had. "It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too."

"And I really don't want to mess things up."

"Why would you ever think you'd mess anything up?" Given how things were going Chloe felt like it should have been her saying that to Nadine. "We have a good thing going." Something that meant more to her than she thought was possible, which was only mildly terrifying. "We make a great team." But now that Chloe had gotten a taste she wanted to know if they could be more. "A damn good partnership."

"I know. We do." Swallowing the lump in her throat Nadine took a step forward, slowly tightening and loosening her fist. "I mean you're amazing. Really amazing."

Chloe took a step forward, a smile threatening to reappear. "You're not so bad yourself. A bit rough around the edges sometimes but I think I may have softened you up."

Nadine would have laughed if she wasn't so focused on trying not to lose her nerve. "Like I said, you're amazing and I…" She couldn't meet Chloe's eyes. "I really don't want to complicate things. But what almost happened earlier was a mistake. And n-"

There was a timid tap on the door that Chloe was so grateful for. Because maybe, just maybe, it was loud enough to hide the sound of her heart crashing to the floor.

Nadine took a breath. "Chloe I-" There was another knock that made her clench her teeth. "Hold on," She advanced on the door ready to throttle Sam because she knew it had to be him.

When the door wrenched open Sam jumped back. "Whoa. Shit."

"What?" Nadine's eyes narrowed, one hand keeping the door cracked the other clenched at her side.

"Uh. Hey." Seeing Nadine's deep set scowl, Sam put on what he thought was his most charming smile. "So just came to let you ladies know our rides here. So you know," His eyes wandered, finding it a little difficult to stay focused on the dark brown eyes trying to burn through his head. "We can, uh, we can leave whenever you guys are ready."

"That it?" Nadine snapped and a small part of her felt bad when she saw Sam's expression. But then a larger part of her was battling with not throwing Sam out a window like she had done his brother.

"No, no, that was it." Sam clapped his hands together, slowly inching away. "So I guess I'll see you two," He pointed down. "Downstairs. When you're ready. No rush." He was in a rush to get some distance between him and Nadine, however, before he ended up not seeing any of his money. "Take your time."

Since nothing nice was likely to come out her mouth and Nadine didn't want to chance Sam sticking around for a verbal sparring session, she said nothing. Instead, watching Sam almost trip over himself in his hurry to get away. Rubbing her temples she tried to build herself back up so she could go back inside and finish what she'd started. "Not sure if you heard Drake but our rides here. But can we-"

As Nadine turned around, she almost bumped into Chloe who slid past her and out the door.

Chloe had tried to stay calm, tell herself that despite Nadine's words, maybe she was just imagining the worst. But all she could focus on was one thing. It was a mistake. Chloe's excitement, her hope, was a mistake and she couldn't take it. Just like she couldn't stay and wait for Nadine to come back and finish making her feel like a complete idiot. So she fled down the hall acting as if she didn't hear Nadine calling after her. When she reached the elevators and saw that both were all the way down at the lobby all she could think was that she really couldn't catch a break.

After pressing the call button Chloe had no choice but to wait. Thankfully, she caught a small break and didn't have to wait long before an elevator stopped on her floor. But only one thing seemed to want to go her way because when she slipped inside, ready to press the button and head down, she spotted Nadine. Forcing the doors closed was tempting but no doubt would also make things more awkward, if even possible, so instead, she hid in the corner. Choosing to focus on her phone while she waited and hoped that the doors would close on their own before Nadine got to her.

Nadine slipped in right before the doors could close all the way. As they recalibrated and closed behind her, she looked at Chloe ready to try again. Until she really looked at her. Standing in the corner focused on her phone with a with a distant look. Nadine had been worried that Chloe was upset about what she had said and being confronted with the answer convinced her that if she said anything else she'd run Chloe off for good. So she kept her mouth shut and pressed the button for the lobby.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she peeked up at Nadine's back. She had secretly hoped Nadine explain to Chloe that she'd misunderstood, but that didn't seem likely to happen.

The awkward silence filling the confined space made the short ride down feel longer than it actually was. Where normally they two would have spent the ride talking and teasing, just enjoying each other's presence; they now stood across from each other each trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong.

When the doors opened Chloe tried to get off first.

"Chloe."

Chloe stopped in the middle of the doors, forcing them to stay open.

Nadine tried to get out that she was sorry and didn't mean to upset Chloe. "We should probably give the keys back."

Chloe let out a small disbelieving huff of a laugh and dug out her key. When she handed Nadine the key their fingers grazed, and her hand snapped back before she was even sure Nadine had a good grip on the key. Walking away and leaving the doors to close behind her with Nadine still inside.

Sam was spread out in a chair close to the elevator, jagged fingernails running over the silver lighter in his hand. His head fell against the chair with a yawn as he debated going for a smoke. He was about to go indulge when he spotted Chloe headed his way. Sliding his lighter back in his pocket he pushed himself out of the chair. "Hey. You made it."

"Obviously Sam."

Sam glanced over Chloe's shoulder. "Where's uh, where's Nadine?"

Chloe's smile dropped for a moment. "I'm sure she's coming."

"Right." Sam noticed that Chloe didn't seem to be in her usual spirits wrote it off, given how early it was. "Okay. Well rides outside. I guess we're waiting on-"

Chloe walked away before Sam could finish.

"Or not." Sam grabbed his bag and followed.

Two Ministry of Culture representatives were waiting outside a van. Following polite exchanges, one went to start the van while the other slid the back door open for Chloe and Sam.

Sam hoped in first, heading for the back row. Sliding in and adjusting his bag so he could use it as a makeshift pillow. He let his head fall back, getting nice and comfortable so he could get in a good nap. With his bag propping his head up Sam had a clear view of Chloe's taking a seat in the first row right by the driver side window. Nadine came in not long after and not thinking much of it, he expected her to sit next to Chloe. But to his surprise, Nadine chose the second row. Sitting opposite of Chloe on the passenger side. Sam looked at Chloe to see if she thought anything of it but her focus was on her phone. It all seemed weird to Sam, but he wasn't about to press his luck and ask questions. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, closed his eyes and drifted off.

Getting back to the Ministry of Culture wasn't as easy as it had been leaving. There was nothing but bumper to bumper traffic. Up front, the two Ministry of Culture representatives, who were used to it, chatted amongst themselves radio going in the background.

In the back, Sam was knocked out, mouth wide open, snoring almost louder than the music and traffic.

Nadine sat in front of Sam trying her best to ignore Sam's snoring and not stare at Chloe. But she was doing a horrible at the latter because she constantly found herself stealing glances at the other woman. The only thing she could think about was trying to fix things, but she wasn't even sure if it was possible. Talking felt like the best and worst way to proceed. Talking was what had messed things up and given how badly things had gone, even just about doing more talking made Nadine's head hurt. Or it could have been the alcohol, maybe both. Either way, she wasn't sure what she should do.

Chloe felt Nadine's eyes on her but carried on acting as if she didn't. She felt like an idiot because she'd been so sure that Nadine felt the same way she did that she had ignored her own instincts. Now she was questioning if Nadine would still want to continue working with her. Or maybe she'd think it was no longer a good idea and leave Chloe. Maybe Nadine should do them both a favour and leave. While they were still on semi-good terms. To be fair, Chloe wasn't sure if she could carry on as if nothing had happened. As if for a brief wonderful moment she hadn't thought her luck might be changing. That she might have found a connection with someone that felt the same. Which was why Chloe tried to convince herself that it would be for the best if they split, save them both from something more painful down the line. It didn't work.

By the time they arrived at the Ministry of Culture, Sam had woken up from his nap and was the first one out the van. Stretching his legs and popping his back with a loud yawn. "That was quick huh guys?"

"If you say so, Sam." Chloe followed.

Nadine stayed in her seat while Chloe and Sam walked off. Using the opportunity to take a moment and remind herself that she was her parent's child, she could handle whatever came her way. That now with more time to think about things she could express herself better. Because leaving things as they were wasn't an option. She couldn't and wouldn't allow the bond she had forged with Chloe to come undone; not if she could help it.

Shortly after Nadine joined Chloe and Sam they were all swept away into an empty conference room that didn't stay empty for long. Swarms of people filtered in and out, either taking or bringing documents with them. Going about the tedious task of having the expedition documented. The room was buzzing with activity, the three conferring with the others to make sure they had everything right. Chloe only asked Nadine something when she absolutely had to and rarely looked at her. Time trickled on and fewer people came until only Chloe, Nadine, and Sam sat at the table.

Chloe sat on one side, next to Sam, a slender tracing down what felt like the millionth paper that had been placed in front of her. When her finger stopped over her father's name, the first genuine smile to grace her face in hours appeared.

"You know," Sam laid down the only paperwork he cared about; how much money they were getting. "I had my doubts."

Chloe glanced at Sam out the corner of her eye as he faced her. "No. Really?"

"I mean yeah," Chloe's sarcasm flew over Sam's head. "But hey," He smiled as he thought about the money that would be hitting his bank account soon. It wasn't what he had dreamed about, but it was more than enough to get him out of India and onto the next destination. He was thinking somewhere nice and sunny but not too hot. Preferably with a nice beach and some good food, along with enough alcohol to drown in if he wanted to. All thanks to Chloe. "You know how to get things done."

Chloe almost rolled her eyes. "That must be why I get hired so often."

"That and you don't destroy the sites you visit," Nadine said. The first words she'd gotten not related to paperwork since they arrived. "Unlike some people."

"Talking about yourself there Nadine?" Sam propped his elbow up on the table, face resting on his fist.

"I was talking about you. I'm perfectly capable of leaving a site intact if choose to." Case in point Halebidu and Belur were still in good condition. Any major damage that had been done could have been attributed to Asav.

"You know, I feel like you're trying to lay stuff on me, that really is all my baby brother's doing." While Sam would have loved to have been in on Nate's adventures, he'd instead been wasting away in prison. Which meant he wasn't taking responsibility for anything he didn't have to. "In which case, any and all issues can be taken up with him."

"Is that right?" Chloe asked. The sudden conversation and shifted mood stirring her teasing nature.

"Yup." Sam nodded, leaning back in his chair with a pleased grin. "All on Nate The Great."

"All Nate huh?" Chloe's head tilted to the side, finger tapping on the table. "Are you sure? Because I seem to recall hearing, not that long ago mind you, something about a mountain of all things getting blown up."

Sam's grin fell. "Now wait a minute Avery rigged that whole place to blow. It's not on me it blew up."

"Really?" Nadine leaned back in her chair, laying a hand on the table. "Because I grabbed some treasure and didn't blow the whole place up. But then you came messing around and…"

"Boom." Chloe offered.

"Boom."

"First of all, you didn't even get any of the real treasure." Sam refused to admit that she did however still manage to snatch more then he did. "And okay maybe things could have gone a little better."

"I'm guessing by which you mean not blowing up a mountain then?" Chloe hadn't felt so close to laughing in hours until watching Sam's expression turn indignant.

"Again, the whole place was rigged. Someone would have set it off, eventually." That was Sam's story, and he was sticking to it.

"Sure, Sam. If that helps you feel better." Chloe locked eyes with Nadine and for the first time in hours didn't immediately look away.

"You know what-" Sam had never felt more attacked in his life and he'd spent some of his best years locked up in a Panamanian prison. "I have to take a leak."

"Really?" Nadine scoffed. "You just now got the urge to pee? Or are you running away to go smoke?"

Sam choose to ignore Nadine. "You two are good right?"

Neither woman answered, but it didn't matter since Sam didn't stick around long enough to give them the opportunity. He darted out of the room where he let out a long relieved exhale as he heard the door close behind him. Digging out his lighter he strolled off, intent on enjoying a good cigarette, or half a pack.

Nadine watched the door, waiting to see if Sam or anyone else would come in. Fairly confident no one would, her eyes drifted to Chloe who, despite their brief interaction, was back to ignoring her; focus back on the papers laid out in front of her. Over the past few hours, she'd been dying to talk to Chloe but hadn't found the right moment.

Just like in the van, Chloe felt Nadine's eyes on her and just like before she acted like she didn't. Instead, as her finger traced over her father's name she recalled how she would often find him absorbed in his research. His research was why she had been adamant that her his name be included in the Ministry's documentation. She couldn't have done it without him and it felt good to look down and see her name next to her father's. Even if it also brought up painful feelings she typically avoided.

Like how her father put his family second to a treasure that had cost him his life. It paired painfully well with the knowledge that Chloe's only thought when first looking into the tusk was to show her father that she could do what he couldn't. Except she couldn't show him, because he was long gone. All that was left was a deep aching for happier times. Chloe would have traded the tusk and every single treasure she had ever found if she could just to see her parents one last time. If for even just a few minutes she could hug them, feel loved again.

Chloe closed her eyes, throat burning as she clasped her necklaces tight in one hand. She tried to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts. Telling herself to keep it together, that she was fine, just having a moment that would pass. But the more she fought to keep it together, the harder it got. Until everything, she was trying to ignore, hit at once. The pang of getting what she wanted only to still feel like something was missing. The loneliness she felt every day since she'd been orphaned. The misery that grew every time someone she cared for, left her. Fear that she just wasn't enough and never would be. It all compounded until the walls that Chloe had built around herself, reinforced every time someone hurt or disappointed her, crumbled. A single tear escaping, sliding down her face and setting off a downpour of grief.

Nadine sat on the other side of the table, stunned. Briefly, she wondered if she should leave and give Chloe's some privacy, but as silent tears turned into choked sobs she found herself at Chloe's side. An unsure hand hovering over her shoulder, slowly lowering it, ready to snatch it back. When long calloused fingers entwined with her own calloused hand she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Moving in closer she laid her other hand on Chloe's back unsure of what to say but also just wanting to let the other woman know she was there.

Chloe soaked up Nadine's comfort until her tears slowed to a stop. The distressed fog cleared and embarrassed, she wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Nadine untangled her hand from Chloe's, wiping away some stray tears.

"You sure?" Chloe forced herself to laugh as she gestured at the soaked spot on Nadine's shirt.

Nadine looked down at her shirt and shrugged. "It'll dry."

"Right." Chloe cleared her throat pulling away. "Sorry."

"I told you, there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

A small smile touched Chloe's lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Why do you think?" Chloe gestured at her face and tried to make herself smile but it didn't work. "For dealing with my mess."

"I don't see any mess." Nadine pulled a chair close and sat down.

"Really?" The response got a genuine laugh out of Chloe. "I'd say I'm worried about your eyesight but I've seen you shoot."

Nadine leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. "Eyesight could be better, but I still wouldn't see any mess."

"Suppose I should just take a compliment considering it's coming from someone that has it more together than I do."

Nadine snorted. "I don't have it together. Remember, I've spent the past few years trying to keep alive a company that got snatched right from under me."

"I did say more than me. And I'm sure you were doing a good job before all that happened."

Nadine shook her head, wishing that was true. "I was barely managing."

"Then why keep going?"

Nadine gave her a sad smile. "Dad."

Chloe nodding, understanding all too well. "The things we do for our dads."

"Tried to keep a failing band of unloyal shits together for mine."

"Hunted down not one, but two ancient cities for mine." Chloe leaned back in her own chair. "And that was all while being royally pissed at him. Mind you it was for years."

Nadine's eyes softened, arms uncrossing. "Why were you so pissed?"

"Well, let's see," Choe's blew out a little tuff of air, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. "At first for not paying attention to me, or my mum," She bit her lip and shook her head. "Then for sending us away. But the final nail in the coffin would have to be finding out he had been killed. Course then I was pissed for a lot of other reasons, but mostly," Chloe had hoped she was done crying, but she could feel more tears threatening to fall. "Mostly I just really wanted my dad but he was just gone. Me and mum were on our own." She rubbed the back of her thumb along her necklaces. "Then I was on my own."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Chloe leaned in as if she was sharing a secret. "Being on your own isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Guess that's why you hired me then."

"I get lonely and you're not so bad," Chloe and Nadine shared a smile, though Chloe's turned into a smirk. "Just had to soften you up a bit."

Nadine tapped her foot against Chloe's. "You're so full of it."

"What?" Chloe laughed. "It's true. I bet you haven't smiled so much in months."

"Who says I haven't?" Nadine hadn't.

"Have you?"

"No," Nadine shook her head and chuckled. "No, I haven't."

"See." Chloe beamed. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." For not only making her smile more than she had in months but also years. "And not just for keeping me entertained, but also for taking a chance on me." Nadine shifted in her seat. "I know you said you wanted me because of my history with Asav but I know there's others you could have chosen."

Chloe shrugged. "You really don't have to thank me."

"Already did."

Chloe bumped her knee into Nadine's. "Who would have thought that the big bad Nadine Ross could be such a softy?"

"Don't tell anyone." Nadine felt her cheeks getting warm as she got lost in the eyes she didn't realize she'd missed connecting with so much. "Not that anyone would believe you."

"Oh, of course not." Chloe figured as much, doubting many people got the privilege of seeing the different sides that encompassed Nadine. "Wouldn't be good for a mercenary's reputation I'd imagine."

"Former."

"Hmm?"

"Former mercenary. Done with that gig remember." Nadine watched Chloe's smile dim. "What?"

Chloe wanted to know if Nadine's comment meant that she still planned to work with her. But she scared to ask and get another answer she didn't want to hear. "It's uh, it's nothing-actually, no, " Chloe didn't want to put off the inevitable any longer. If Nadine planned on leaving, then she needed to know. Which was why she also needed to let Nadine know, exactly how she felt and put her cards on the table. The worse that could happen felt like it already had. "It is something." She faced turned, meeting concerned eyes. "I know earlier you said you didn't want to complicate things-"

"Chloe." Nadine shifted in her chair, ready to stop her.

"Just-just let me finish," Before Chloe lost her nerve. "Because it's a little hard for me to admit, but despite our first impressions, I-" A laugh slipped out as she looked down, sweeping a hand through her hair. "Despite the fact that I never even considered it possible...I may have found myself liking you a bit more than I thought I would." Teeth pressing into her bottom lip she looked back up at Nadine. "A lot more actually."

A bashful smile spread into a prominent blush across Nadine's face.

"But it looks like I've been reading things wrong," With a small shake of her head, Chloe closed her eyes with a low sigh. "Because I thought you might feel the same."

Nadine was almost surprised that she could hear Chloe given how loud her heart was pounding. Must have been a side effect when you took a leap. "You haven't been reading things wrong."

Chloe's eyes sprung open to see Nadine now the one looking at the ground.

Nadine inhaled and looked up to see Chloe's nervous eyes waiting. "I do feel the same."

Chloe could have screamed she was so happy but she settled for what she hoped was a small smile. Though it felt like it took over her face.

"Earlier," Nadine told herself that she could do it, that she could open up. That she could trust Chloe not to break her heart. "When I said that I didn't want to complicate things it wasn't because we almost kissed, or I didn't want to. I did." She still did. "It's because I wanted to talk to you first. Ideally, before we went down the road. Because I'm not the best at relationships. I'm horrible at expressing myself."

"Not with me." Chloe dared Nadine to tell her otherwise.

"I know." Nadine smiled. "It's one nice surprise with you that I really appreciate. It feels easy to be open with you. I've never really had that."

"Neither have I, but," Chloe giggled. "I like talking to you. It actually feels like you listen." Like Nadine actually cared. "And you're only maybe the minimal amount of judgy."

Nadine couldn't help but laugh. "No one's perfect."

"Good thing I'm not looking for perfect."

"That's good. Because I'm not, or anywhere close to it. I have done things." Nadine took a long, deep breath in, letting it out slowly. "Some I'm proud of. More I'm not proud of."

"And that's okay. I've got just about no room to judge. I've done plenty of shit myself."

"But I want to do better, be better. I feel like with you is a good place to start."

"Hate to break it to you love, but you already started. You called shotgun on what should have been a suicide run."

"I told you, I couldn't let you go alone."

"So you said."

"But what I couldn't say earlier was that I couldn't let the woman was getting feelings for go alone."

Chloe just knew she was blushing and really hoped Nadine didn't give her crap for it. "You really are a softy. I hope you know that; and also that I like it."

Nadine's blush was about as bad as Chloe's. "Nice to know."

"Nice to be able to say it." And not worry that Nadine was going to make a run for it.

"I'm glad you feel like you can tell me things."

"Just the sappy bit, or other stuff too?"

"Whatever you want."

"In that case, likewise."

"Good, because I wanted to tell you something."

Chloe wasn't sure her heart could handle too much more. She wasn't sure if it was from hunger but she was a little lightheaded. "What?"

"I haven't told many people, but I-I trust you and-"

The door flew open and Sam burst in with a massive grin on his face. "Hey, hey ladies!" He clapped his hands together, half-finished cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Are you ready for some amazing fucking news?"

Nadine laid a hand on Chloe's leg, using a tremendous amount of restraint to not get up and pummel Sam. "Can we finish this later?" She whispered. "Please?"

"Whatever you want." Chloe would have given Nadine anything she asked for in that moment. She was so happy that she actually smiled at Sam.

Nadine cut her eyes at Sam. "What are you going on about Drake?"

"Check your bank accounts, ladies," Sam rubbed his hands together, oblivious to the fact that he'd interrupted something, yet again. "Christmas has come early, and it looks like Santa has put us on a very nice list."

"Really Sam?" Chloe was always happy to be paid for her work, but she could have done without Sam's impromptu announcement. "It's nowhere near Christmas."

"Not to mention not all of us celebrate Christmas."

"It's close enough," Sam said, pointing at Chloe, then Nadine. "And go ahead and pick your favourite holiday. Because money is here, and it looks damn good."

Nadine leaned in close to Chloe. "This mean he'll shut up now?"

"Judging from the way he's acting I'd say we're not that lucky." Chloe whispered back.

"Hey," Sam went over to the pair. "We should celebrate." Now that his main concern was taken care of his empty stomach needed to be addressed. "How about we get some food? I'm starving," He rubbed his stomach. "You think they'd get us some food? Or maybe let us head so we could go out and get something?"

"Don't see why not." Chloe wasn't sure why they were still being kept around. They had all given their accounts, verified paperwork, and now been paid. "Fairly sure they're done with us."

"Well, what do you say then? I'll buy," Sam laid a hand on his puffed out chest, a big grin on his face. "I've got the money."

"What do you say?" Chloe looked at Nadine and despite being dirt tired, slightly irritated, and partly hung over, couldn't help smiling. "Want to spend his money?"

"Why not?" Nadine's smile mirrored Chloe's. "Think he owes us."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Chloe turned her attention back at Sam. "So then. Where were you thinking Sam?"

"Shit," Sam scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't thought of where he wanted to go, just that he was starving. "No idea." Really, he'd eat just about anything he was so hungry as long as there was a lot of it. "Where do you think would be a good place to go?"

Chloe didn't have a clue, but she did have a local expert.

Meenu, with very little prompting, was quick to list off all the places she liked. All of which were conveniently located near her shop. Which wouldn't have been an issue if it wasn't the end of the day and traffic was horrible. At least according to Meenu who promised that if they came her way, then she could have the best Indian food they'd ever had waiting. Chloe checked with Sam since his stomach was making the most unnecessary noises right next to her ear. He hadn't been all that excited until Chloe lied and told him anywhere else would probably take just as long. In reality, she had no idea, but she wanted to see the kid. This lead to Sam telling her to have Meenu told her to have the kid order whatever she thought would be good, as much as she wanted, because he'd pay when they got there. After Chloe convinced Meenu that Sam, was serious and she'd make sure he paid, she was able to convince their host to supply them with a ride.

Traffic was just as horrible as Meenu had warned them. Chloe and Nadine sat next to each other talking while Sam stayed in the back talking mostly to himself since neither woman paid him much mind. By the time they made it to Meenu's shop the heat had downgraded from sweltering to just hot. Which wasn't so bad under the shade of Meenu's shop; where the most delicious smells waited. True to his word Sam paid, then proceeded to make himself a big plate, then another, and another. He was still eating even after Chloe, Nadine, and Meenu were finished. So engrossed in his food that he missed the back and forth going on across from him.

Meenu sat close to Chloe and Nadine so she was easily able to spot that small bag Chloe took out. "What's that?".

"What this?" Chloe held up her bag with the treasure she planned on selling. "Just some souvenirs."

"Can I see?"

Chloe shrugged. "Sure," She tossed the bag to Meenu. "Just don't get any ideas. I know everything that's in there."

Meenu looked through the bag, eyes growing wide. "Where did you get all this?"

"Found them."

"What are you going to do with them?" Meenu closed the bag and gave them back to Chloe when she put her hand out.

"Figured I'd sell them."

"Really?" Meenu knew an opportunity when she heard one "Do you need help?"

Chloe chuckled. "From who exactly?"

Meenu gave her a look. "From me. I can help."

"Sure you can."

"I can," Meenu insisted. "I know people."

"I'm sure you do." But Chloe wasn't sure she wanted Meenu involved.

"Then you should let me help." Meenu pointed at the bag in Chloe's hand. "I bet I could sell all of that in half the time it would take you. I wouldn't even have to leave the area."

Chloe shared a look with Nadine. "She's confident, isn't she?"

"Of course I am." Meenu put her hands on her hips. "I know how to sell."

Chloe looked back at Meenu, tempted to take her up on her offer. "And of course you want to help me out the kindness of your heart I'm sure."

"Anyone who works for free is an idiot."

Nadine sat next to Chloe, laughing. "She had a point."

"I'd take a small cut. Only twenty-five percent."

"Only twenty-five?" Chloe scoffed. "Try ten."

"Twenty three."

"Twelve."

"Final offer. Twenty."

"Twenty she says. Well, final, final offer. Fifteen and," Chloe dug through the bag until she pulled out one of her smaller treasures, holding it up for Meenu to see. "You get to keep this for yourself. You can even have it now. Call it a down payment."

"Hmm." Meenu considered the offer. "Okay, okay. You drive a hard bargain, but," With a smile, she snatched the treasure out of Chloe's hand. "You have a deal."

"Lovely," Chloe dangled the bag off her index finger. "Then lets so what you can do kid."

"You won't regret it." Meenu smiled and took the bag, heading behind her counter. "This'll be easy."

"We'll see." Chloe followed, leaning against the counter as she watched Meenu. "Since it'll be so easy how long do you think it will take you to sell all that?"

"Not long." Meenu pulled out her phone and started taking pictures of the treasure. "When are you leaving?

"Not sure yet. Why? Going to miss me?"

"No." Meenu would. It'd been so lonely since her father had left. "Just trying to get a good idea how long I have."

"How about we see what you can do by tomorrow? You get me a good deal, then there might just be a bonus in it for you."

"Of course, I'll get us a good deal." Meenu put everything back in the bag when she was finished taking pictures and secured it behind the counter. "Oh before I forget," She went over to a pile of clothes she still needed to sort and pulled out a small black leather case. "Here," She held it out for Chloe. "This is for you."

"And what do we have here?" Chloe took the case and opened it.

"Your friend asked if I could find it for you." Meenu pointed. "She pays a lot better then you do by the way."

Chloe followed Meenu's direction to see Nadine going back and forth with Sam and smiled. "I'm sure she does. But she's got nothing on you young lady. Becasue you," She pulled out what she wanted, securing it in her hair. "Are a treasure."

"I know." Meenu walked past Chloe with a proud grin.

Chloe went to sit back next to Nadine who was watching Sam make his way through his latest plate. "He's still eating?

"He keeps piling on more." Nadine covered a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Course he does." Chloe covered a yawn of her own, catching Sam's eye as he went to pile on more food. "Good Sam?"

"Great. Haven't eaten this good in a while." Sam piled on a good couple heaping spoonfuls of a dish he had yet to try. He'd been wary to try given the bright red colour of the dish. But Nadine had told him it was a delicious chutney and told him he should try it. He'd eaten almost everything else so he figured why not.

"Uh, Sam..." Chloe eyed the latest addition to Sam's plate.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at Chloe, spoon poised close to his mouth.

"Have you had any of that yet?" Chloe had gone to try some earlier but something told her to ask Meenu what it was. When Chloe she heard ghost pepper, she made the smart decision to pass. "It's, well, it's on the spicy side."

"It's fine," Nadine laid a hand on Chloe's knee, gaze focused on Sam.

Chloe glanced down at Nadine's hand, knee getting warm.

"He can handle it." Nadine smiled at Sam. "You were just telling me how good you are with spicy. Right, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah." Sam didn't see the smile, otherwise, he might have known something was up. "Who doesn't love a little spice?" Right before he slipped the spoon into his mouth Sam got a whiff of something that stung his nostrils but he didn't think much about it. Not after getting hit with some delicious spices that danced on his tongue. It was quickly followed by a scorching heat that smothered the taste of the spices and made his taste buds howl. If that wasn't bad enough it got worse when he swallowed. It felt like a fireball was slowly making its way down his chest to his stomach.

When Sam's eyes bugged out Chloe knew he'd realized far too late that he should have listened to her.

Nadine knew it too and was so glad he hadn't. She'd overhead Chloe and Meenu talking about the dish and when Sam had told her he wasn't sure about trying it, she'd been all too happy to encourage him. "Good isn't it Drake?"

"Yeah," Sam coughed, agitating his throat and propelling in him to start looking around for his water. "It's great," He found his water and downed the few drops he had left. It wasn't nearly enough and didn't help at all. If anything, the burning intensified. As he set the bottle down he did his best to not let on that he was dying. "That stuff really is really something."

"You okay, buddy?" Meenu wasn't sure she'd ever seen someone's ears get so red.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam thought his voice might have been a little on the high side, but he was more concerned about finding something else to drink. He needed something to deal with the five-alarm fire raging in his mouth and worse, spreading throughout his stomach.

"Don't tell me that's all you're going to have." Nadine gestured at Sam's plate.

"Yeah, yeah, no." Despite how much pain he was in, Sam knew he couldn't back down; he'd never hear the end of it.

"Go on then." Nadine sat back to watch the show, doing a respectable job at not laughing her ass off. "Have some more."

"Right." When Sam exhaled through his nose, he could imagine flames escaping. "Some more." Grabbing his spoon he gathered a much smaller portion, along with a good helping of rice, hoping it would help. As he found out when he took his second bite of fire, it didn't.

"Better the second time, right?" Nadine realized her hand was still on Chloe's knee when she felt the other woman shaking. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she saw that Chloe had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah." Sam set his spoon down, wondering if he might go up in flames. "So much better."

"What's wrong?" Nadine managed to sound like she was actually concerned.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam could feel sweat forming on his forehead. "Just don't want to eat all the food. You know? Wouldn't want to be rude to you, ladies."

"No worries. We're all good right? Nadine looked at Chloe who nodded, hand still over her mouth. Then Meenu who just shrugged. "Ja, see. It's fine." She pushed the rest of the chutney over. "Eat up."

Sam was starting to think he'd been set up, but he still couldn't back down. So he plastered a grin on his face as he forced himself to down another bite. Setting his spoon down he picked up his napkin and dabbed his burning lips, then the rest of his face. "Man. Is it me or is it still boiling out?"

"Don't know. Think it's cooled down." Nadine smiled at Chloe. "Don't you?"

Chloe nodded, hand still glued to her mouth because she knew if she moved it then she wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

"Must just be me then. You know," Sam patted his stomach, which he found was not the best idea. "I think I'm finally getting full. Probably should stop. Wouldn't want to upset the stomach."

Nadine was so close to laughing as she watched at Sam's sweaty red face.

"And you know," Sam swallowed the growing pool of saliva in his mouth. The last thing he needed was to drool all over himself. "After a meal like that, I could go for a good cigarette," He stood, patting himself down, blatantly ignoring the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "Oh, I forgot," He snapped his fingers. "All out. Guess I should grab some more. And you know, maybe get us some drinks while I'm out. You guys want something, right?"

Chloe looked at Nadine who shrugged. "Sure-"

"Great. Say," Sam turned his desperate eyes on Meenu. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get that stuff, would you? Like a shop, with you know with like a bathroom or something. Maybe close by."

Meenu pointed behind her. "The Singh's have-"

"Where?" Sam looked over her shoulder, ready to take off.

"Come on." Meenu needed to talk to someone, so she figured she'd show him since he'd probably get lost. "I'll show you."

When Sam and Meenu were out of sight Chloe caught Nadine's eye and they both started cracking up.

"You are evil." Chloe bumped their shoulders; Nadine barely moved.

"He had it coming. You should have heard him bragging earlier." Nadine knew she probably should have felt at least bad, but she didn't, in the slightest. "You even warned him."

"I did."

"If he was smart he would have listened."

"You knew he wouldn't."

"No. But I'm so glad he didn't."

They both started laughing again.

Chloe smiled at Nadine who smiled back. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what? Getting rid of him? No problem. But I'm sure he'll be back."

"No." Chloe laughed, holding up the case Meenu had given her.

"What's this?" Nadine took it, having a good idea what it was and confirmed her guess when she opened it. "She found something. It has everything you need right?"

"It does." Chloe appreciated having a pick back in her possession and more so that Nadine had thought to get something for her.

Nadine handed the case back. "Glad she found you something."

"Thank you for asking." Chloe put the case in her bag. "Feel a lot better having something on me again." Years of experience had taught Chloe it was always good to be prepared. "Never know what you might have to get into."

"Think we should put that on some shirts for you."

"Not a bad idea." Chloe yawned. "We can go in on a couple bundles."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted." Chloe wasn't sure when she last got some sleep. Getting knocked unconscious didn't count. "Have to find a new place to stay tonight."

"For how long?"

"Well, never was the type to stay in one place for long." Even though they had talked, Chloe didn't want to presume that she and Nadine were on the same page. Though she could do a little nudging and try to find out. "What do you think?"

Nadine would have preferred to finish their talk first then plan. "Shouldn't stick around too long. Don't want to chance running into any of Asav's guys."

"You think they're still hanging around?" Chloe hadn't given Asav or his men much thought since Asav went down with his train.

"Men like that are loyal." And as Nadine had seen over the years, stupid. She'd watched men make the most stupid decisions. "We shouldn't take any chances."

Chloe liked the 'we' aspect. "Then keep moving it is. I'm sure we can shake Sam now. He does have his money."

"Like you said, we're probably not that lucky. He's like a bug you can't flick off." Nadine smirked. "Course I could always give him a little more motivation."

Chloe looked at Nadine and laughed. "But you aren't the troublemaker?"

"I'm not." Nadine shrugged, eyes matching Chloe's teasing gaze. "At least not the worst one."

"Who's not the worst one?"

Nadine glared up at Sam who walked in, rubbing his stomach. "No one."

"That was quick Sam." Chloe gave Sam a once over. "And why do I see empty hands?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to get cigarettes," Chloe said. "And drinks. Ring any bells?"

"Shit." Sam had spent his time in the bathroom looking up flights. He'd been so caught up he'd forgotten to pick anything up. "I forgot."

"That's obvious." Nadine scoffed.

"And not all that surprising since you didn't even ask what we wanted."

"Shit, yeah. Sorry." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you guys want?"

"I'm fine." Nadine smiled at Sam, delighted when he flinched. "Look like you could do with some water though."

"Right." Sam was thinking milk, maybe a tub of yoghurt. "What about you Chloe?"

"Waters fine."

Sam headed off out the shop.

"By the way, Sam!" Chloe waited for him to turn back around. "Where's Meenu?"

"The kid?" Sam came back, looking around the shop. "Figured she came back here."

"That would be a no."

Sam shrugged. "No idea then."

"Always so helpful Sam." Chloe yelled after Sam as he wandered off.

"Don't think he's ever been helpful," Nadine said. "Though I don't think that Meenu has gone far." She touched Chloe's shoulder and pointed.

Chloe looked where Nadine was pointing and spotted Meenu waving her hand, trying to get her attention. She laid a hand on Nadine's shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Nadine stretched out her legs as Chloe got up and got comfortable.

"Hey." Chloe reached Meenu, who shifted from one foot to the other, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "What's up?"

"I've found someone who wants to buy."

"That was fast." Chloe was impressed.

"I told you, I know people."

"And what are your people offering?"

"This." Meenu smirked as she held out her phone so Chloe could see for herself. "For all of it."

Chloe took the phone, eyes scanning until she landed on a lovely set of numbers. Not that she would tell Meenu that. Didn't need her head getting too big. "Not bad." She handed Meenu back her phone. "Not bad at all."

"So…" Meenu smiled as she took back her phone, ready to get things moving. "Yes?"

Chloe took a moment to pretend to think about. "Why not? Go for it."

"Yes." Meenu headed back towards her shop, typing away on her phone. "How do you want the money? Cash or a transfer? We wouldn't be able to get cash until tomorrow. But a transfer, I can get by tonight."

"Transfer." Chloe did not like walking around with large amounts of cash; it was the quickest way to get robbed.

"Okay. Where do you want it to go?"

"Here." Chloe held out her hand. "Let me see your phone. I'll give you my information."

Meenu handed Chloe her phone.

Chloe put in the information to the account she wanted to use before handing it back to Meenu. "Looks like you might be getting your bonus."

"I know I am." Meenu stepped into her shop with a pleased smile.

Sam came back not long after them, this time with the items he promised in hand. He placed everything on Meenu's counter and went to sit in the corner, far from everyone. Eventually, though he got up the nerve to question Nadine if she'd set him up; Nadine denied it. Though she did gave him crap for talking such a big game. This started them going back and forth while Chloe sat back laughing at them both.

With the way they went at each other Chloe wondered if Nadine was just as bad with her older brothers. When the teasing ended with Sam walking off to smoke a cigarette and Nadine giving him crap for that as well; she decided that Nadine was probably worse with her brothers.

As Chloe looked out into the dark horizon she thought about how the day had been a blur. Though she was happy that it seemed set to end better than it had started. Stretching her arms over her head she smiled down at Nadine who had laid her head against her bag, eyes closed.

Nadine felt Chloe's gaze and peaked one eye open. "What?"

"Probably should go find a place to stay tonight."

Meenu who had gone to lie down on her cot, yawned, eyes closed. "You can stay here."

"There's an offer." Chloe chuckled. "How much?"

"For you three?" Meenu cracked her eyes open. "Special deal. No charge."

"What do you think?" Chloe looked back at Nadine.

Nadine didn't really feel like moving. "Works for me."

Sam came back in, heading for his bag, flicking his lighter in one hand.

"Hear that Sam?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" Sam plopped down and dug through his bag. "Hear what?"

"Meenu has kindly offered us free room and board."

"Oh yeah? Thanks, kid" Sam threw a smile Meenu's way but doubted she saw it with her eyes closed. "Real nice of you." He looked back at Chloe. "But, uh, I was actually planning on heading out."

"Really?" Nadine could see the finish line.

Chloe had only heard one thing better than Sam's announcement. "So soon?"

"Yeah." Sam had found a flight on his round trip to the store. "Thought I might swing by and see Nate," Also get away from women trying to bathe his organs in fire. "See how he's doing."

"Brag about how you found not one, but two ancient cities and didn't completely destroy them." Chloe teased.

"That too." Sam chuckled as he zipped up his bag. "What about you two? What are you guys planning?"

Chloe looked at Nadine who gave her a small smile before looking back at Sam. "Plans are still up in the air."

"Well drop a line when you get settled. As for me." Sam stood up, stretching his aching back. "It's going to take forever to get back to the states. Think I might spring for first class." He grinned, happy he once again had some disposable funds. "I've got the money." He tiptoed over to Meenu and bent down. "Take care of yourself, kid. Appreciate your hospitality."

"You're welcome." Meenu yawned, eyes staying shut. "And I will."

Sam smiled, placing his bag down and opened his arms towards Chloe. "Come on. Bring it in."

Chloe shook her head but got up and walked into Sam's embrace.

"Been nice working with you." Sam gave her a gentle squeeze. "Pretty fun actually."

"Fun..." Chloe thought about all the interruptions she'd endured thanks to Sam as she squeezed him back; tight. "That's one way to put it."

"Ah come on," Sam coughed, agitating his throat as he pulled away. "Wasn't that bad. As far as it goes in this line of business, anyway." He picked up his bag and nodded at Nadine. "Nadine."

"Sam." Nadine nodded back.

"Bit different working on the same side this time."

"Maybe you'll keep that in mind if you ever come across a job that puts us at odds again."

"Yeah." Sam didn't plan on doing that any time soon. "Maybe." Adjusting his bag he nodded at Chloe. "Don't let her get into trouble."

Nadine looked at Chloe. "Don't think that's possible."

"It's not." Chloe beamed at Nadine.

Sam wanted to tell them to take care of each other, but he figured it probably didn't need saying so he adjusted his bag one last time, waved goodbye and headed out.

Nadine laid her head back on her bag, with a relieved sigh. "What do you think are the odds he'll run to the bathroom again before he goes?"

Chloe smirked. "I'd say pretty good. What are the odds you'll get the best sleep or your life tonight without him anywhere close by?"

"High."

Meenu peeked an eye open. "Do you two want blankets?"

"That's all right." It was still warm out and Chloe didn't want to go to bed or wake up, burning up. "How about some pillows though?"

"Sure." Meenu yawned and got up.

Chloe glanced down at Nadine who had her eyes closed, a content smile on her face. "Someone looks pleased with themself. What exactly was the next step in getting rid of him?"

"Tossing his cigarettes."

"That probably would have done it. Been a nice gift to his lungs too."

"Exactly. I'd have been doing him a favour."

"Hey." Meenu spotted a glint of silver. "Isn't this your friends?"

Chloe and Nadine looked to see Sam's lighter in Meenu's hand.

Chloe went to take the lighter from Meenu. "It's his all right."

"Though that thing was glued to his hand." Nadine walked over to Chloe.

"Apparently not."

Nadine sighed and held out her hand. "Give it here. I'll take it to him."

"Really?" Chloe handed it over, surprised.

"Figure it's either bring it to him or take the chance that he pops back up later looking for it."

"You think he's still in the area?"

"He probably went to find a taxi and they aren't always quick." Meenu handed Chloe some pillows and went back to her cot.

"All right." Nadine shook her head. "I'll be back. If he happens to come back tell him to stay put."

"You got it love." Chloe smiled at Nadine who gave her probably the cutest grin she'd seen from her yet. It brought the butterflies back to her stomach as she watched Nadine jog off. When she turned, Chloe found Meenu smiling at her. "What?"

Meenu giggled. "You two are cute."

"Hush." Chloe was pretty sure she was blushing.

"So I did good right? Helping you?"

Chloe nodded, smiling. "You did real good."

Meenu smiled to herself. "And you didn't want me to help you."

"To be fair, I did give in. Besides you were right. You know how to sell."

"So about my bonus..."

Chloe smirked. "What about it?"

"How much are we talking?"

"I think you'll be happy."

Meenu laid back down, still pleased with herself and Chloe's praise. "So are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Don't think it'll be tomorrow, but it'll be soon." Chloe walked around the shop, not wanting to lie down until Nadine came back. When she spotted an assortment of stuffed animals she smiled. "Meenu."

"Hmm." Meenu rolled over to look at Chloe.

"How much for this?" Chloe held a stuffed monkey up.

"Make me an offer."

Chloe's pocket vibrated. "Sorry. One sec." She pulled out her phone and saw Nadine's number. Holding up a finger she stepped away. "Hey. Did you manage to find him?"

"Chloe-"

"Nadine?" Chloe waited for an answer.

The line disconnected.

Chloe looked at her phone, seeing her signal was fine and called back.

There was no answer.

That worried her. She didn't like how Nadine had sounded. Tucking her phone into her pocket, she stepped back into Meenu's shop.

Meenu looked up at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine. I just have almost no signal so I'm just going to step away for a bit. I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay."

Chloe walking away calmly, not wanting to worry Meenu. She waited until she was no longer in sight of the small shop and took off. Heading in the direction Nadine had gone, attempting to call.

Still no answer.

When she hit an alley that cut off into multiple directions Chloe stopped and tried calling one more time. "Come on," She bit her bottom lip and flicked it free. "You can't just call and hang up like that."

Once again, she got no answer again.

"Shit, shit, shit." Chloe slipped her phone back into her pocket and started down the alley, glancing down each off shooting section as she went. Each was empty, most ending in an exit to the street. When she peeked into fourth she couldn't see where it ended and was about to keep going when she caught something out the corner of her eye. Slipping down the alley she stopped after a few feet and bent down. Picking up Nadine's siddur. "Shit."

If Chloe wasn't worried before she was now. She tried to see further down the alley it, but there were no lights so she couldn't really see anything. But she could hear; what sounded like a running vehicle, just one. Sneaking down the alley a van came into view, along with a few guys dressed in black. Taking cover behind some trash she made moved some trash so she could take a peak.

Two men were putting Sam in the back of the van.

"Damn it, Sam." Chloe didn't know what was going on, but she blamed Sam. She waited to see if they put Nadine in but they didn't, making her think Nadine already inside. Which meant she needed to go bust up the little impromptu party. Slipping from behind the trash Chloe planned on picking guys off one by one.

Chloe made it a few steps when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a pair of hands and tried to dart away. She didn't make it. The hands grabbing her shirt and jerked her back into a chokehold. The more she struggled the tighter the arms squeezed. Squeezed until things got even darker, Nadine's siddur slipping from her hands, and her body next to it.

"What's happened?"

"I found someone sneaking."

Chloe's unconscious body was flipped over, a picture poised next to it.

"Is it the other one?"

"Looks like it. Hurry and put her in the van too."

"But-"

"I told you what to do. Do it. We must go. Now."


End file.
